


Seven minutes in heaven

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, Closet Sex, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kissing, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sex, Smut, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't really get the 'do whatever you want' concept.<br/>Bucky gets it all too well.<br/>Tony seems way to smug about the whole ordeal.<br/>Bruce just wants to get it over with. </p><p>Seven minutes in heaven with our favorite Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The game is afoot.

**Author's Note:**

> A very short introduction before everything gets underway.  
> Enjoy!

You were on your fifth double vodka and coke when Tony stood up with a slight stagger in his step. “I believe it’s time to get this little gathering moving.” Dragging a disgruntled Steve toward the sofas where you were sitting, Tony motioned for the others to follow him.

You, Bucky, Loki and the Avengers were all taking a day to relax and wind down after all of the hard work you’d been doing recently. The drinking had been Tony’s idea of course, but everyone had been having a good time so far.

When everyone was sat round he dramatically brought out a black bag, pulling out a handful of slits of paper and grinning evilly. “Seven minutes in heaven, my friends. We’re playing, right now.”

Everyone groaned at this, Bucky and Steve looking to each other, slightly suspicious looks on their faces, as they began whispering to one another. Tony begins explaining the rules to everyone, probably more for the benefit of Steve and Bucky. You look at Natasha who has her eyebrow raised and roll your eyes. “I will if you will.” You mouth to which she just sighs and nods.

“Right,” Tony says, bringing your attention back to him as he waves the bag around the group. “I’ve taken the liberty of adding all your names already so don’t worry.”

“Tony, I really don’t think it’s a good ide-“ Bruce begins but Tony cuts him off.

“You’ll be fine bro, just don’t get too frisky or anything or you can pay for the damage to my closet. So who wants to go first?” He says, completely ignoring Bruce’s request as his eyes ran over everyone in their mismatched little group. “(y/n), you’re up sweetcheeks.”

And like that the bag is shoved under your nose and you glare at him before rummage around for your slip of paper. He snatches it from your hand as you pull it out and excitedly opens it.

“You got…”


	2. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to clarify how this works. There will be 2 parts specifically for each avenger saying what would happen if you got them. The first part is what would happen in the cupboard. The second part is what would happen after the cupboard ;) SO basically its multiple mini stories with the same beginning. It isn't one whole story. I hope that makes sense!!!

“Oh God, this is too good.” Tony snickers making you slightly nervous. “It’s our very own Terminator.” 

There’s a pause after he says this before everyone bursts out laughing and you’re being pulled up and pushed toward the room that had been designated for the game. You can’t help but be a little nervous about being trapped in a room with a potentially volatile ex-assassin but the others wouldn’t let anything happen to you. You hoped anyway. 

The closet wasn’t so much a closet as it was a room filled with expensive looking coats and shoes of which you barely managed to glimpse before the doors slammed behind you and you were left in darkness. 

“So,” You mutter, awkwardly swaying your arms back and forth. “Here we are, in the closet. Hah, in the closet, get it?” Your nervous laughter trails off as he just stares confusedly at you. “You know, I heard a rumour about you being in the closet…”

“What?” His sharp tone cut you off and you lean heavily against the wall in exasperation at the situation, the awkward silence descending on the pair of you again. 

“You think I’m gay?” He mutters after a moment. Your eyes are still adjusting to the dark but you can see him looking at you, you can imagine the intensity in his eyes. “Why?” 

It’s so quiet you can hear his clothes rustle as he moves; seemingly coming closer to you though you can’t tell in the dark. Your body flushes. 

“Well, you and Steve have that whole ‘end of the line’ thing. I’m pretty sure people just assumed you two were an item…” Your voice falters as your pretty sure he moves towards you. You jerk in surprise as his cold, metallic fingers come to rest on your neck, forcing a rush of air into your lungs. He teases them over your sensitive, exposed flesh, just barely touching you. The space around the two of you suddenly seems too hot. 

“Me and Steve, huh?” He chuckles and his voice is low and husky. He moves forward again, instinctively you move back but he’s already got you against the wall so you can only flatten yourself against it. He’s close enough now that you’d only have to lean up and you’d have his lips on yours but you’re caught in a flushed stupor as he runs his metal hand down the length of your body to your thighs. “What do you think?” 

You gasp as his human hand joins his other at your hips, his thumbs skimming under your shirt to knead the flesh there. It takes a moment for you to remember what he was asking you the way his hands were running over your body, taking your focus. 

“I-“ Your reply is cut short by a gasp as he moves his body even closer, his knee coming to press against the juncture between your thighs, his muscled chest brushing against your own. Your hands move to his broad shoulders impulsively. “I’m beginning to question it actually.” You breathe out. 

He chuckles roughly in your ear, his cheek rubbing against yours. “Let me convince you properly then.”

You only have a minute to catch your breath before his hands are on your thighs, lifting you onto his hips, pressing you against the wall. Your hands wrap around his taught biceps as you feel him hard against you, making your breath come faster in the tight space. 

Your lips rest above one another’s sending your mind even further into frenzy as his hard eyes rove over your face, down to your chest, before coming to rest on your lips. You flush under his penetrating eye and push your chest further into his. His hands slid upward and under your shirt, calloused fingers skimming along your sensitive sides, as he pushed himself harder into you. You exhale shakily at the pressure building where your lower halves met, constricted by jeans but still creating a delicious friction. 

You whimper and he groans in reply as he surges forward, encasing your lips with his own, pulling and messaging in the perfect balance. The stubble on his chin scratches you as he steadily works your mouth, the air between you coming hard and heavy. 

The door could open at any moment but at this moment in time you really couldn’t care. Bucky groans as your hands weave in his hair, fisting the tendrils between your fingers as his hips roll and undulate in between your thighs. 

His warm mouth began leaving kisses and small nibbles along your chin, the column of your throat, you collarbones, both of you beginning to lose your inhibitions. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen your time is up!” Tony calls as the door is flung open, the rest of your gang standing around in a mix or amusement and shock at your telling position. 

Bucky’s hands slip away from you in a rush, leaving you land unsteadily on your feet as you both try to quickly right yourselves. You glance blearily at Tony’s shocked expression as you both shuffle out of the closet, smoothing your hair as Bucky tucks in his shirt. You savour the last view of his toned stomach in the light as he sorts himself out. 

“Well then,” Natasha smirks at both of you dishevelled appearance. “Seems we can all agree he’s not gay.”


	3. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've decided that we are going to try upload a part a day. Hopefully this pans out so keep checking back for updates!!!

“You got…” He looks around the room dramatically, obviously pausing for effect. “The capsicle!” 

“Pardon?” Steve says, looking up from the bowl of popcorn he was quickly working through. 

“You what now.” You add, staring at Tony in shock. 

“In ya go kids.” Tony says, grabbing both of your arms and pulling you towards his cupboard. Now normally Steve would have been able to pick Tony up with one hand and thrown him across the room. The shock seemed to have gotten to him though because he was easily dragged towards, and then into the cupboard. You hear the lock click, and sighed.

“Well.” You say, shrugging. 

“I could break the door…” Steve muses. You can’t see much, but you can tell he’s looking at you.

“Nah, Tony would just get pissed.” You say, smiling. “I guess we’re stuck here now. In this ridiculously big closet…this baby is huge.”

“Why does he need this much room?” Steve muses.

“Fashion darling.” You respond, making him chuckle.

“So anyway, I still don’t really get this game.” 

“It’s like…well…you know?” You say quietly, unsure how to approach this topic. 

“I really don’t.”

“How can you have never heard of 7 minutes in heaven? Did that not have shit like this in the 40’s?” 

“Even if they did I wasn’t really one to go to parties. Let alone kiss many girls.” 

“Oh right…that was before you were all beefy and masculine and gorgeous.” 

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Steve asks slowly, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“HAHAHAHA did I say that?! Pfft who said that?! It wasn’t me hahahahaha…there must be a ghost or a...urmm...” You stammer, managing to make yourself sound even more stupid than you had to begin with. You were good at that.

“If it makes you feel any better, I think you’re pretty gorgeous too.” He replies, moving his hand to gently brush a piece of hair off your face.

“Are you getting hot?” You say nervously, feeling yourself heat up at Steve’s words. 

“Maybe we should take some things off then.” He whispers, walking towards you and pressing his body against yours. You feel his hand run down your sides and tug at the bottom of your shirt. You stumble backwards in shock, tripping over your own feet. 

“So urr how much time do you think we have left?” You question in a state of panic, not sure what to do. 

“Enough time for you to explain this game.” 

“Basically…” You start, glad it was dark enough he couldn’t see your cheeks flush. “We have to stay here for 7 minutes and – urr – make out or whatever.” 

“Right.” 

“We don’t have too or anything, it’s cool.” You say quickly feeling your cheeks grow warm again. 

“Well we might as well do something.” He says. You register his hands moving, freezing when they find your face. He places his hands on either side of your face and pulls you towards him, your lips crashing together. You pull away quickly, shocked. 

“You don’t have to do this you know.” You insist, stepping back from him slightly. 

“I know I don’t have to.” He murmurs under his breath, stepping closer to you again. As you move backwards, you find yourself backed against a wall. Steve presses himself against you, his hands sliding down your arms. When his hands close around your wrists, he lifts your arms up, pinning them to the wall above you. He somehow manages to get even closer, his hips pushing against yours, his lips finding your neck. 

“Steve.” You moan. 

“I have wanted to do this for a very long time.” He replies, his lips again finding yours. This time, you don’t move away. You respond with enthusiasm, moving your hips to grind against his. He lets go of your wrists, moving them instead to slide up your shirt. Your hands run through his hair and you pull him closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue glides across your bottom lip, and they part, his tongue mapping out your mouth. 

His thumbs are rubbing gentle circles against your skin and every time you buck your hips he jerks and groans into your mouth. The little noises he makes are incredible, especially because you know you’re the one causing them.

When you move your hips again and find him further away, your hands travel down his back to settle on his waist. Looping your thumbs into two of his belt hoops, you pull him roughly against you so together you’re flush against the wall. 

He gasps when you do this and you can feel his arousal through his tight jeans. “(y/n)” 

“What.” You mutter back, moving your lips from his and focusing on a spot behind his ear. 

“I think we are about to run out of time.” 

“I don’t care.” You respond, nibbling at his skin and earning a deep moan in response. 

He suddenly reaches down and places his hands under your knees. He lifts you, wrapping your legs around his waist and holding you up by pressing you against the wall. Just as he begins peppering kisses down your neck to your chest, the doors swing open. 

“TIME’S U…Oh good lord.” Tony says when he flicks on the light and surveys the view in front of him. You, your legs wrapped around Steve’s waist against a wall, Steve holding you there with his hands up your shirt. 

“Well you two seem to have had fun.” Natasha calls from the doorway. 

“Steve put me down.” You mutter. 

“Oh. Yeah right.” He says, dropping you gently to the floor. You tug at your shirt to pull it back down, and walk towards the door. 

You glance back over your shoulder and see Steve watching you, his eyes wide. You would be lying to say you hadn’t over exaggerated your hip swinging since you knew he was watching.


	4. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a tad late in the day, but here is today's part!

“Hammerhead. You’re up.” Tony says after reading the bit of paper. 

“I assume you are referring to me?” Thor says, picking up Mjölnir and standing slowly. 

“Yup. In you go big boy.” 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt…” He says, allowing himself to be gently pushed into the closet with you. 

“See you in 7 minutes.” You hear Tony call through the door, followed by the click of the door locking. 

“Do you have a light?” Thor asks you through the dark. You unlock your phone and shine a torch, illuminating him rummaging through Tony’s clothes. 

“What are you doing?” You ask, walking over to him.

“Well he has been irritating me all night. I am going to wear his clothes. I will see how many I can get on.” He says matter of factly, plucking items out and handing them to you.  
“Man you’re a genius. Here, I’ll pick you start putting these on.” You say, throwing some things at him. What you hadn’t accounted for was him removing the clothing he is already wearing. You watch him out the corner of your eye, enjoying the view of his muscles moving while he sadly covers them up.

“He is very small.” Thor muses, trying to stretch and flinching at the tearing noise from the clothing. 

“Well yeah. You’re a beefy, muscly god. Did you really expect his clothes to fit?” You scoff, throwing another set of clothes at him. After a few minutes he’d managed to pull on 5 sets of clothes and could no longer lower his arms. 

“Ah man he is gunna be sooo pissed.” You say with a grin, perching a hat on top of Thor’s head. 

“I think we need more time.” Thor says, glancing towards the door. “I can get more on.” 

“How do we stop them coming in?” You ask, realisation dawning when you see Thor ambling towards Mjölnir. 

“Can you help me?” He asks, gesturing towards the hammer.

“Oh yeah sure.” You say, strolling over and grabbing the hammer. You carry it towards the door and place it on the floor so the doors that swing in wouldn’t be able to open. 

“(y/n)…” You hear Thor say quietly. 

“Yarh.” You say, turning and seeing him staring at you in complete shock. “What’s wrong?”

“You…you just…” 

“What?” 

“You shouldn’t be able to pick up Mjölnir…” He says. Suddenly the enormity of what you just did hits you. Your mouth falls open and you stammer.

“Wha…how…motha fuckin bejesus what the ever loving shitballs did I just wanking do Thor?!” You gasp, staring down at the hammer. 

“I have no idea but we are talking about that later. Now come help me put on more of his ridiculous clothes.” Thor says quickly, changing the subject. 

“Right. Yes.” You say, stumbling forward and helping him into 4 more shirt and attempting to shimmy more pairs of trousers up his muscly legs. 

“Ok times up!” You hear Tony call through the door. The lock clicks and there is a thud as the door swings in and hits Mjölnir. “What’s going on?” 

“Oh nothing. We’re just playing dress up.” You call back. Tony squeezes his head through the tiny gap between the door and the wall and his eyes widen when he flicks on the light and sees Thor. 

“You’re going to tear it all!” He cries, desperately trying to shove the door open. "How is that your messed up idea of heaven. Do you have some kind of fetish for me? I mean, I understand but not cool."

“Your clothes are incredibly puny.” Thor calls. “They wouldn’t hold up well in battle.” 

“They’re not made to hold up well in battle you big lug now LET ME IN!” Tony shouts, rattling the door irritably. Thor nods and you move to the door, moving Mjölnir in one swift motion, making Tony stumble in. Thor waddles past him, his arms held horizontal, his legs only going at half speed. Everyone bursts into laughter at the sight of him, Tony following him pleading. Everybody follows, leaving you and Natasha alone in the closet. 

“Did you…” She asks, pointing at Mjölnir. 

“Urr…yeah.” You say, picking it up again. She stares, wide eyed. 

“How?!” 

“Honestly, I have no idea.” You say, twirling the hammer absentmindedly. You didn’t have as strong a grasp as you thought though and it went flying forwards, smashing through the door. You watch it fall, but before it can hit the floor Thor opens his hand and it flies to his palm.

“What was that…?” Steve asks cautiously, looking at you and Natasha suspiciously. 

“Nothing.” You say, probably a little too quickly.

“I summoned it.” Thor says simply, placing it down on the table in front of him. Steve looks dubious, but before he can ask any more questions Thor sits down. An incredible ripping noise echoes through the apartment, stunning everyone into silence. Tony’s face turns from one of shock, to one of just pure irritation. 

“You know what.” He says, as everybody starts roaring with laughter. “You can keep those.”


	5. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay but better late than never hey! Here is the next part.

“You got…” He paused dramatically, glancing at everyone in the room before winking at you. “Possibly the best person you could have got. Consider yourself lucky sweetheart.”

“Oh so I got Steve?” You say, winking at Steve from across the room.

“That hurts.” Tony says, clutching his chest and pouting slightly. 

“Alright let’s get this over with.” You say, standing with a sigh and following Tony, who is practically skipping, to the closet. 

“Romanoff you’re the timer. But if the closet is rockin don’t come knockin.” He calls behind him as you push him in. 

“You’re an idiot you know that?” You mutter under your breath as the lock clicks from the other side of the door. 

“I’m your idiot.” He replies with a wink, clapping his hands making a light flicker on so you could see him in all his kinda short glory. 

“I don’t know what you’re expecting to happen here but I can assure you, you’re wrong.” You say, backing up slightly from him.

“I’ve been really tryin’ baby.” He starts, moving towards me, thrusting his hips slightly.

“You’re not…”

“Tryin’ to hold back these feelings for so long.” 

“Oh you actually are. How did you brain process this as a good idea?”

“And if you feel, like I feel baby.”

“I don’t.”

“Then come on, oh come on.” 

“No I don’t want to come on anything thank you very much.”

“Let’s get it oooon.”

“Stop singing Marvin Gaye at me!” By this point he was standing so close to you he was almost touching you, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. So you figure, you’ve got probably about 6 minutes left in this stupid game, you might as well have some fun. 

You lean towards him, allowing your body to press against his. You stand on your tip toes, your body grazing against his as you move to whisper in his ear, making him shiver slightly. 

“You know.” You whisper breathily in his ear. “I’ve been watching you Stark.” 

“Oh yeah?” He replies, his voice breaking slightly as you push into his body even more. 

“Your confidence. Your arrogance. Your complete lack of tact.” You kiss his neck. “It turns me on.” He visibly gulps and you step back slightly, pressing your hands against his hips and pushing him back so he is pressed against the wall of the closet. Your thumbs hook into the loops of his jeans and you tug his hips to they are against yours, his breathing hitching slightly when you gyrate your hips, nibbling gently at his ear lobe. His hands run down your sides as you ghost kisses along his jaw line, missing his lips and moving down his neck. 

“Baby.” You say, trying so desperately not to laugh. “I can’t hold it in much longer.”

“Trust me darling, neither can I.” He moans. 

“It’s getting stronger and stronger.”

“Oh I see.” He says, realising what you’re doing.

“And when I get this feeling.” You whisper, running your hands up his shirt.

“Didn’t think nipple play would be your thing.” 

“I want…sexual healing.” Oh sexual healing you thrust into him the friction against his already growing erection is too much for him. You hear him whine a little as you keep grinding against him, watching him throw his head back and moan deeply. While he is gazing up to the heavens clearly thanking God for drawing you, a sex master, you begin unbuttoning his shirt. When you reach the bottom button, you pull it off him, kissing his chest as you throw it across the closet. 

“I…I urr…didn’t expect this…” He mutters as you slip your leg between his thighs. 

“You probably won’t be expecting a lot of things.” You murmur, unbuckling his belt and swiftly pulling it free from his trousers in one movement. He stares as you drop it on the floor and move back closer to him again. Your hands tuck into the front of his jeans and you use it to pull him towards you, backing up into the middle of the closet right in front of the door. You knew your time was almost up and you needed to get the positioning perfect. 

Tony’s eyes widen as you drop to your knees, unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping the flies. You can see he’s hard and you almost snigger, covering it up by kissing along his boxer line gently. It’s when you hear voices moving towards the door that you get a firm grip on the edge of his jeans, and when you hear the key turning in the lock that you yank his jeans down and jump away. When the door swings open it reveals Tony, stood by himself in the middle of the room, in only his pants, his trousers round his ankles, erection attempting to make a bid for freedom. 

“Seriously it was like I wasn’t even here.” You pipe up while Tony splutters and fumbles with his jeans. The other all burst out laughing and begin walking back to the sofas, you following. 

“Oi!” Tony calls after you, sounding pretty indignant.

“Bet you weren’t expecting that huh.” You call over your shoulder, laughing when you hear Tony muttering angrily to himself while trying to get his jeans back on.


	6. Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting shit done now! These are all coming out pretty quick! Hope you enjoy this one, I am sorry if I didn't do Nat justice!

“You got…” Tony starts, before pausing and grinning wickedly. “Oh now this is exactly what I was hoping for. Buckle down everyone. It’s college girl experimentation time.” 

“You are vile.” You say, watching Natasha smirk from across the room. 

“Hey its completely natural for you and Romanoff to explore each other’s bodies and let the rest of us watch and possibly film it for future purposes.”

“Oh I am so sorry. Vile was too pleasant a word.” 

“Just get in the closet. Maybe afterwards you’ll come out of the closet both literally and figuratively.” Tony says, following you and Natasha to the doors then shutting and locking them behind you.

“This game is stupid right?” Natasha says, sitting down on a chair in Tony’s spacious walk in closet. This place was almost as big as your entire apartment which figured because…ya know…Tony. 

“I guess. Making out with people is never a bad thing though.” You say, locating another chair and pulling it up next to Nat’s. 

“So what’s your deal anyway?” She asks, crossing her legs and angling herself towards you. 

“My deal?” 

“Yeah ya know. Guys, girls, both, neither?” 

“Oh…I don’t really know to be honest. I’ve generally stuck with guys this far in life but I figure, shit happens.” You explain. You hadn’t ever really thought about it too much before. You definitely wouldn’t say no if a hot girl tried to kiss you. It was at this point you noticed Nat looking at you kind of funny. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it, but it was different. “What about you?” 

“Me?” She says, looking quite surprised. When you nod she sighs. “I would say Bi. I mean, obviously I can appreciate the big hunking pieces of meat out there. If anyone said they would turn down Cap they’re lying. I can also appreciate you with your cute smile and long legs.” At this she winks, and you feel your cheeks flush. All of a sudden you’re seeing Nat in this entirely new way you’d never really thought about her in before.

“Oh…” You murmur, not sure what else to say. You were a tad speechless. 

“So for you shit happens huh?” 

“Yeah. I don’t really know. I’ve never been with a girl but I wouldn’t say no I guess?” 

“Well that’s good. We might as well get something out of this. See if I can teach you a thing or two.” As she says this she stands up and moves to stand in front of your chair. She leans down and puts her finger under your chin, lifting your head and placing her lips firmly on yours. You stiffen, not entirely sure what to do, but quickly relax into the kiss. When she feels you relax things change. The kiss is no longer sweet and gentle. In fact, it is the complete opposite. 

She straddles you, sitting on your lap on the chair pressing herself into you. The kiss deepens, her tongue playing along your bottom lip, teasing your mouth open. When you grant her access she sighs into your mouth, her hands tangling in your hair and gripping tightly. Her hips gyrate slowly against yours and the feeling makes you moan quietly, your hips thrusting naturally to increase the friction. 

You feel her smile into your mouth as she reaches and takes hold of your hands, which had until now been dangling awkwardly by your sides. She takes them and places them on her hips, moving her lips from yours to your ear.

“Feel me.” She whispers quietly, kissing your earlobe and working her way down your neck then doing the same the other side. You tilt your head back to grant her more access, moaning again when she nips gently at your neck, definitely leaving marks. You run your hands nervously down her sides, not entirely sure what you’re doing. This was all very new for you. You run your hands back up, sliding them underneath her shirt. Suddenly your hands are under her bra and you panic, jerking your hands back and pinging the straps of her bra against her back. She jumps slightly, moving away from you, before chuckling.

“I am so sorry I just…” You babble but she quietens you with a kiss. She moves back and slides her hands round to her back, under her shirt.

“Let’s get rid of this shall we.” And before you knew it her bra was being flung across the room and your heart rate was dramatically increasing. “Just relax. You’re doing great.” She says with a grin, cupping your face with her hands and moving in to kiss you again. This time you feel more confident and you nibble her bottom lip gently, pleased with the little whine she makes. Your hands move to her thighs and you hook your hands under them, scooting her so she is as close to you as possible. 

Just before you can move your hand back up her shirt and cup her newly freed tata’s…natata’s…the lock on the door rattles. Nat jumps off you, sitting back in her own chair, leaving you very flustered and very dishevelled. 

“Now this doesn’t look suspicious at all.” Tony says when he sees your face and how utterly stunned you are at what just happened.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” As both you and Nat stand up. “Oh. Can’t forget this.” At that she walks over and picks up her bra off the floor, leaving it dangling loosely from her hand. 

“I…” You start saying, but stop quickly as Nat walks past you to leave the closet, slapping your ass on her way. Your cheeks flush again and the guys watch, wide eyed, mouths open as she leaves. And God knows your eyes were definitely watching her as she strutted out of the room.


	7. Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates on the same day? You lucky people you.  
> Hope you enjoy and please leave some love if you do :)

“You got Katniss.” Tony reads out, smirking to himself as he pulls you up and shoves you toward the closet.

Clint shrugs as he stands up, calmly making his way to the closet as you turn to give Natasha a slightly panicked look. You weren’t sure if she would be okay with anything happening in there given her and Clint’s slightly ambiguous relationship and you really didn’t want the well trained assassin mad at you. She smirks and gives you a thumbs up as you’re pushed into the room with Clint.

“Okay, 7 minutes.” Tony says as he shuts the door. He pulls it open quickly before he locks it and pokes his head through. “Remember to use a condom, kids.” He chuckles as your foot kicks the door closed, almost hitting him in the process. But only almost, sadly. The lock clicks as he leaves.

Clint’s already leaning against the wall, arms folded, as cool as a cucumber, when you’re finally left in the awkward silence. 

“So shall we?” You ask, more boldly than you were feeling. Fake it till you make it kids.

He stares at you in shock for a moment, obviously caught off guard by how straightforward you were being.

“I don’t know. Do you want to?” He says, raising his eyebrows expectantly and moving to stand straight in front of you.

You shrug, “I asked first.”

“Should we then?”

“If you want to.”

“Go on then.”

“You go on then.”

“I asked first.”

You huff, rolling your eyes. “I think you’ll find-“

He cuts you off by wrapping his arms around your waist and placing a firm kiss to your mouth. You yelp quietly in surprise but he only chuckles, pulling you closer into him as his lips move deeply over your own.

You wrap your arms around his neck and push yourself up against him, making him lean back against the wall as you gently tug on his bottom lip with your teeth. He groans quietly and your breathing picks up hearing it, your kiss becoming needier as he works his hands up and down your side, over your hips.  

Dragging your lips over his jaw and down his neck, you lightly bite down on his ear lobe, his breath turning to huffs against the side of your face.

Feeling daring you run your hands under his shirt, bring the material with your as you explore the toned muscle with your fingers and bring the shirt over his head.

You smirk as you take a step back from him, his hands still lingering on your hips as his shirt hangs from your finger. Watching the delicious surprise on his face you sink to your knees in front of him and busying yourself with leaving a hickey right over his left hip.

You hear his shirt fall to the floor but you’re much too absorbed in trailing your tongue down his abs to worry about it, distracted by the little huffing breathes he was making as his hand fists in your hair.

Leaving hot open mouthed kisses you trail your lips over the lines and contours of his wonderfully toned stomach. Your hands knead his hips through his jeans, making them slip slightly below his hips.

“ _Shit,”_ He hisses as you grin up at him, slowly sliding down on your knees to trail your hands over his exposed flesh, making his muscles bunch and roll deliciously under your ministrations. You pause as you move back to continue teasing him and-

“What the fuck is that Clint?”

He tenses at how amused you sound, glancing down to see you eyeing up a rather bold arrow tattoo that pointed straight down to, well-

“ _Clint, you did not get an arrow tattoo pointing to your dick_!”

You burst out laughing, thoroughly ruining the moment, falling back to sit on the floor as you cackle at the poor boys slightly irritated expression.

“For fu- is it really that funny (y/n)?”

You can only wheeze in response. He narrows his eyes as you struggle to speak, “were you worried you’d lose it?”

He picks up his shirt and quickly puts it on while you just laugh and laugh and laugh. “It was a bet. It’s not that fucking funny.”

“Were you- were you worried I’d get lost?” Your sentence turns into more hysterical laughter. He just rolls his eyes at you, moving to the door.

“Tony! We’re done now, let us out!” He yells as you wipe literal tears from your eyes, still struggling to stand to try and stop him. Worried as you were that you’d maybe hurt his fragile masculinity you were at the point that you weren’t even making any sound as you laughed anymore, you couldn’t breathe. “Tony!” He starts to fidget before he hears someone approaching from outside.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming, calm your tits.”

As the door swings open Clint dashes out, barging past a surprised Tony as he flees the scene. You watch Tony watch the general direction Clint ran off to stoically before a door slams and he turns to look down upon your tear stained, gasping heap.

“Shame,” He tuts, “sounded like it was going well.”


	8. Pietro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer here, I used Russian in this one because...ya know...dramatic effect. I am a complete amateur though and used google translate. If any Russian speaking people read this and it is completely wrong I apologise and please feel free to correct me!!! Hope you enjoy it though!!! xox

“You got…” Tony said, glancing at the bit of paper and then around the room. “Boy wonder over there.” 

“Excuse me what did you call me?” Pietro said glaring at Tony from his seat, his accent strong. It always seemed to thicken when he was annoyed. Not that you were complaining. There’s just something about this accent…those muscles…just him in general that got to you. Your heart was beating noticeably faster at the thought of being locked in a room with Pietro. Wasn’t that ironic.

“Just get in the closet Maximushkin. Maskudov? What is your name again?” 

“Shut up.” He mutters, zipping into the closet leaving you to follow.

“Hey sweet cheeks. If all things about him are quick you might get quite a lot done in 7 minutes.” Tony called after you and you felt your cheeks burn at what he was insinuating. Not that you hadn’t thought about it. Having it actually said aloud made it seem a lot more real…and a lot stranger. Not that it would ever happen, you thought as you walked slowly towards the closet. You doubted Pietro would ever even consider thinking about you in that way, let alone acting on it in a stupid game. 

When you finally make it to the closet, you walk in and hear the door lock behind you. You glance around the slightly dark room, squinting a little to try and see where Pietro is standing.

“What is the point of this game anyway?” You hear from behind you and you jump, spinning around to see Pietro lurking in the shadows like a speedy Russian vampire. 

“Why are you fucking hiding?” You ask, clutching your chest and feeling your heart beating fast.

“I wasn’t hiding. Just…waiting.”

“Oh that’s not ominous at all. Ya creepy Russian.” 

“I am not creepy.” He defended, looking genuinely hurt. 

“Ok maybe not creepy.” You say, shrugging as you watch him begin to move closer to you. “Just some stuff you do doesn’t give the best impression I suppose.” 

“Like what?” He asks, getting incredibly close to you now.

“I dunno. You’re always russian around.” You say, grinning and waiting for a response. “Come on that’s funny. My humour is wasted on you.” 

“So what do we do in this game?” He asks and you with that you feel his hand on your arm, resting gently just above your elbow. 

“Urr…” You mutter, distracted by the hand that was now running up your arm. “We are stuck here for seven minutes and the idea is we make out and stuff…” His hand had reached your shoulder, moved to your back and was now running down your side.

“Why seven minutes? Why not ten or eight?” He asks quietly, his body now pressing against yours.

“I dunno…”

“It makes no sense.”

“I feel like you’re…stalin here.” You say, cracking a grin. Damn your puns. You always make too many puns when you’re nervous. 

“Are you going to make more Russian jokes?” He asks, chuckling. He is so close you can feel the breathy laugh on your skin, feel his muscles jumping against your chest. 

“Only if you keep…putin this off.”

“You are ridiculous.” He mutters, his lips grazing gently against your neck. You weren’t playing around though. Oh no. You immediately tangled your fingers into his hair and moved his head from your neck so you were looking him in the eye.

You press your lips onto his eagerly, thrusting your hips and feeling the vibration of his lips as he moaned. You deepen the kiss, nibbling at his bottom lip and pulling gently on his hair to try and get even closer than you already were. His hands gripped your hips tightly, one of his legs slipping between your thighs so he could pull you close. You pull away and move your lips to his ear and nip just below his ear gently. 

“Bet you didn’t see that coming.” You whisper. 

“You know what…” He starts saying but you cut him off by essentially sticking your hand down his trousers. His eyes widen when you ping the waistband of his boxers against his skin. His look of shock quickly changes to something very different. The look in his eyes was so intense it was almost frightening. He suddenly steps towards you, probably meaning for you to walk backwards. His excitement about the whole situation probably gave him a little boost though and you fell flat on your back. Considering your hands were currently down his trousers you took him with you. 

This left you lying on the floor, Pietro on top of you, and both of you incredibly aroused. Gosh darn it you wanted to do bad things to this boy. You moved to get up but found Pietro’s weight unfaltering on top of you. Instead his hands took hold of your wrists and pinned them to the floor above your head. You wriggled slightly, both nervous and excited and he moaned a little at the unintentional friction you’d caused. His head dipped and began kissing your neck and jaw, moving occasionally to whisper in your ear.

“Вам нравится ощущение меня на тебя?” He whispered to you and the feelings that ripped through you when he whispered Russian in your ear were beyond anything you’d ever felt. You had no fucking clue what he was talking about but it was hot as shit. “Вы понятия не имеете, то, что я хочу сделать для вас.”

“Oh god.” You mutter in response grinding your hips against his as he continued to murmur things in Russian in your ear between kisses. After a while he started moving down your body, starting the kisses at your jaw, grazing his lips down your neck to your chest, then reaching your stomach. He released your wrists to use his hands to push up your top, kissing the sensitive skin. Your fingers automatically tangled in his hair again as your top was slowly pushed further and further up your body with his lips following close behind. Just before your top was completely removed, Pietro jumped up off the floor, dragging you with him. 

“What?” You start to question, pawing at his chest, wanting to feel his heat against you again. Just before anything else happens though, you hear the key turning in the lock on the door, and you move away from Pietro before the door can swing open. 

“Wow. The kid is quick if they’re already dressed.” Tony notes, his hair blowing as Pietro grazes past him in a blur. He then turns to you, a smirk on his smug little face. “By the way, your lipstick is smudged.”


	9. Bruce

"You got..." Tony said, pausing to laugh to himself before continuing. "Our very own jolly green giant." 

"I'm hardly jolly." Bruce mumbled, standing up sheepishly and allowing himself to be pushed towards the closet. You amble after him, sighing as Tony locks you and Bruce in.

"You doing ok?" You ask, not entirely sure where to go with this. Bruce wasn't exactly the kind to ravish someone in a closet. He's the kind of guy to take you out for dinner and walk you to your front door after. Be a gentleman. Then after all that you'd play pass the pickle. 

"Yeah I'm not gunna go green don't worry." He says with a sigh, slumping down on a chair in the middle of the room.

"You're so much better at controlling it now." You muse, leaning against a wall and looking at him, a plan forming in your mind.

"Yeah I can get out of it in no time now. And go green too." He said, turning to look at you and frowning. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" You ask, acting the innocent. 

"Like you're about to eat me." 

"Only if you're lucky Brucey. I may have a plan though." 

"A plan?" He looked dubious, which was understandable. Being around Tony a lot, it was understandable he was wary of 'plans'. 

"So this is a stupid game right?" You say, pushing yourself off the wall and starting to pace in front of him.

"Yes..." 

"And it would be great to pull one on Tony?"

"I suppose..." 

"And you said yourself you've practically mastered the whole broccoli head situation you've got going on."

"I don't like where this is going..." 

"All I'm saying," you say, your enthusiasm animating you as you gesture wildly. "Is it would be funny if you hulk out a little, bust up his closet and then stop before you rampage, go all King Kong and climb a building." 

"I dunno..." He says, avoiding eye contact. "I wouldn't want to hurt anyone." 

"Do you honestly think you would? This lot can look after themselves. I'm just saying it would be amusing to bust up Tony's closet. You gotta admit that would be funny." 

"I suppose it would be kind of funny..." He agrees.

"Yes! Excellent. We don't have much time so let's get started. Do you want me to be mean to you and help it alone or something?" 

"(Y/n) I don't really think..." He starts but you cut him off quickly.

"You...smell really bad." 

"Seriously?" 

"Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!" 

"Ok now that one you stole." 

"You're probably the kind of guy who would spend 10 seconds apologising then 20 minutes crying after sex."

"Hey that's not cool." 

"I'm helping!" You insist.

"You're doing nothing at all. Just give me a minute ok." He stands up and looks around. "You might want to step back."

“Why?” You ask. When he stares at you incredulously for a couple seconds it clicks and you scurry off to the corner of the closet and shrink yourself down. Within a couple of seconds, Bruce Banner is gone and is replaced by his counterpart. The My Hyde to his Dr Jekyll. The Lex Luthor to his Superman. The Joker to his Batman. The Green Goblin to his Spiderman. You get the general idea. Basically there was Hulk in the middle of the closet. 

“Smash?” He questions, looking down at me.

“Urmm…smash…gently?” You try. He looks slightly baffled by this, then punches a hole through the wall. 

“Gentle?” He asks, nodding for approval. It was around then Tony’s head sticks through his new window.

“Seriously?” He cries in exasperation, disappearing from the hole. Hulk looks at you and you nod. He rips a wardrobe off the wall and slots it quite nicely through the new hole. He then proceeds to do this when everything in the closet. It was a fun little game. You joined in every now and then, helping with a chair and the odd coat. 

“Hey Tony.” You say when you hear him swing the closet door open and storm in. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He demands.

“Redecorating?” You offer, looking at Hulk and nodding. Hulk ambles towards Tony, grabbing him and slotting him also through the hole. By this point the others are crying with laughter, watching the contents of Tony’s closet and Tony himself be passed through the hole in the wall. 

“Don’t do that Banner!” Tony shouts as he storms back into the closet, only to be promptly pushed back through the hole. 

“Ok that’s enough.” You giggle, patting Hulk on the arm. He breathes deeply a few times and begins shrinking. Then, a naked Bruce Banner was standing amidst the rubble, looking slightly sheepish, covering his modesty. 

“BANNER!” Tony screams, running back into the closet. 

“Yes?” he replies quietly, grinning. 

“Oh man are you going to pay for this.” Tony says, glancing around the room and spotting a pile of neatly folded clothes in the corner of the room. He lunges for them and grabs them, dancing out of yours and Bruce’s reach. 

“Tony…” Bruce warns but Tony only grins.

“Oh, you want your clothes do you? Isn’t that a shame?”

“Give me my clothes Tony.” Bruce says, starting forward but stopping quickly before his back was in line with the hole. 

“Oh, I’m starting to think you’re going to have to make me.” Tony says, stepping back and practically skipping out of the room.


	10. Loki

“You got…” Tony frowns as he turns to look at the god who currently sat in the corner of the room, sulking as Mjolnir holds down his legs. He’d been brought here by Thor as he was, as Tony liked to put it, ‘babysitting’ before they returned to Asgard. He had only been here a few times before, most people still holding a grudge over the whole world domination thing, but he’d eventually made himself somewhat welcome in your group. You thought he was going to cause trouble, try and escape maybe, but mainly he’d just been moaning if he could have some dip for the snacks he’d been given. “What? Who put Loki’s name in here?”

There’s only silence for a second and then Thor explodes with deep laughter, hunching forward and slapping his knee.

“What? I didn’t see him put his name in?” You ask Thor but he just waves his hand in response, to hysterical to answer you. He still manages to get up and remove Mjolnir from Loki’s legs, dragging him in to the closet before coming to get you, much to Loki’s displeasure. By now everyone else had joined in with Thor and we’re laughing at your expense.

When Thor tries to pull you up you resist, trying to pull against the gods’ mighty force. “Thor,” You say, “this isn’t funny!” He picks you up under your arms and carries you to the closet while you glare at him.

“Do not worry, (y/n), he was warned.” He says jovially. He places you inside the closet where Loki was already standing with his back to you, arms crossed.

“But-“

“It is a game (y/n), enjoy yourself!” You get a glimpse of Tony giving him a high five before the door is shut and you’re left alone with Loki.

You fiddle with your sleeves and take a breath as you look at his back, wondering if you were gonna be able to make it through these next seven minutes. What would you even say to the god? You doubted you would be able to act too friendly being that the whole attempting to take over the world thing was a bit intimidating, not that you would ever let that show. Although you couldn’t deny the man did have a certain attractiveness that wasn’t lost on you.

The few times that Thor actually brought him here you had indulged yourself with a few sly looks at him when no one was looking and maybe he’d been in one or two of your fantasies every now and then. But you were only human and the man’s intensity made you feel more aware of yourself than you’d ever been.

You were sure it’d already been at least 30 seconds of you just standing awkwardly watching his back while you wondered what to say. You jump slightly when Loki’s voice speaks behind you, his breath wafting over the sensitive skin on your neck. 

“Do I scare you?” He asks.

You turn around quickly in surprise before twisting again to watch his clone dissipate like steam. Embarrassingly, your brain was stuttering to think of a reply and you turn to look at him again, only coming out with, “What?”

He smirks like he knows something you don’t, looking down at you with penetrating eyes. You were always roused by his ability to appear calm in any situation, his back straight and eyes playful with mischief like they were now.

“You’re not usually this quiet,” he says, his sly eyes sweeping over your form suggestively, making you feel exposed in a not wholly unpleasant way. Licking his lips he leans slightly toward you. “I can only assume I make you nervous.”

Your heart picks up pace as his face nears yours, your mind still not functioning properly as his warm scent comes over you. He places a hand over your chest gently, above your heart.

“Your heart is beating faster.” He murmurs huskily, eyes on your chest. Heat spreads over where he eyes travel like your body unconsciously reacts to his gaze. He runs his hand up to your neck, thumb massaging over your pulse point, and then down your arm slowly. He wraps his cool hand around your wrist, thumb still massaging absently. 

“I’m not scared of you.” You say but your voice isn’t as strong as you would like it, the hoarseness surprising you, a wet heat blossoming in you that makes your voice breathy. Your eyes impulsively jump to his lips as they pull over his teeth.

With a gasp from you, the hand on your wrist yanks you forward into him. Your bodies suddenly a hairs width apart as his other hand moves to your lower back, holding you against him.

“No?” He whispers in your ear and your eyes shut, heat beginning to pool in your stomach. He brushes his lips across the shell of your ear, teasing you as you try to fight off your rising craving for him. He places one small kiss under your jaw. “You don’t want this?” 

Yes, your mind utters automatically, enjoying his ministrations too much. He continues leaving kissing along your neck, nibbling as he goes and you turn your head to let him. A small part of you dully intones that this shouldn’t be happening, that this man probably didn’t deserve to do this to you but a much larger part hums delightfully under his skilled hands.

“It scares you,” he says as he gently pulls your chin so you’re looking straight into his glazed eyes, sounding like this was a about ready to devour you right there, “and that’s why you want it so much.”

With a grunt of surrender you wrap a hand into his dark mop of hair and pull his lips down to yours. He groans lowly and finally pulls you flush against him, his lithe body rubbing and moving against yours in all the right ways. 

His kiss is as powerful as you’d expected it to be, the passion overflowing from his lips as they work yours. He sucks your bottom lip between his, nibbling at it gently, enough to have you sighing into his mouth.

His hand slips down to your hip just as you hear footsteps getting louder outside the door, the two of you pulling away in some annoyance.

“Times up guys, I’m sure you had fun,” You hear Tony and Thor snicker as the lock clicks, “but it’s time for someone else’s go.”

Before the door can open Loki sneers, “I think not.” He says, and then with a quiet hum of magic you appear in your bedroom in the tower, still wrapped up in Loki.

“Now, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it sexy but it’s so hard dammit, damn you Loki. Let me know what you guys think anyway, I’d love to hear some feedback :)  
> Up next is Wanda!


	11. Wanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I took a lot of liberties with Wanda's powers here but just roll with it.

“You got…” Tony unwraps the paper slowly and looks at you excitedly, a grin spreading across his face and you tense wondering who it was.  “Hermione, you’re up.”

Wanda rolled her eyes at Tony’s nickname but got up and wondered into the closet anyway. Your heart skips a beat as you watch her walk into the closet first, the nerves beginning when you think of what could happen in there.

You glare at Tony’s widely grinning face as you get up, “Not a word, Stark.” He just smirks as you follow Wanda in, the other avengers laughing behind you.  

 “7 minutes kids!” He yells as he slams the door and you hear the party continue on the other side.

You feel a bit awkward left in the dark alone with Wanda. Not that you hadn’t thought about being alone with her before, because you _definitely_ had, but this was different from that, this was real. You had shared a few intimate conversations with the newest avenger but you’d never actually entertained the idea that she’d share the same feelings you did.  

“So, have you played this game before?” You ask her and your voice sounds louder in the quiet. She smiles gently.

“No, I assume the rules are fairly straightforward, no?” She quirks an eyebrow. You laugh a little at her cheekiness, feeling more comfortable when you realise things weren’t weird between you because of the situation. “Although, I am not sure on the point of it.”

She sits down against the wall with her legs crossed so you copy her, sitting on the opposite wall. “Well, um, I think people just like to have an excuse to kiss at parties basically.” You chuckle.

She looks at you strangely after you say this, her eyes lingering on your lips a bit longer than necessary.

“And do you need an excuse?” She asks, curiosity lacing her tone as she tilts her head, the corner of her mouth tipping up. Your heart jumps slightly at the suggestion.

“An excuse? To kiss?” You huff out a laugh nervously. “I don’t think - I mean, I wouldn’t – I think it’d be better to _ask_ rather than, uh-“

“Then ask.” She smiles at your flustered state, her lands resting in her lap calmly. The butterflies start to swarm in your stomach, and you can’t help your over active imagination pulling out all your previous fantasies. She couldn’t be asking what you thought she was asking surely.

“Wai-what?” You feel muddled. She shuffles closer to you and grabs your hands, the red that comes from them fills her face with a warm glow, catching the beauty in her eyes, her lips. Her hands are soft in yours and feel like little electric shocks are running up your arms.

“Show me?” She whispers and moves back against the wall, giving you space. You resist the desire to grab her hands again and nod shakily, you breathe coming short. The memory unfolds between you, starting as a foggy mix of images but getting solid.

It was dark in the image, you think maybe you’re in the closet in your dream as well, but then Wanda moves toward you from the darkness and you watch, mesmerized, as she lifts her hands to softly hold your face. A small smile lights up her face and you feel content and excited at the same time, the feelings mixing pleasantly inside of you.

She move forward slowly and places a kiss on your temple, her lips lingering and it feels natural, like it was second nature to be this way. Her warm breath breezes over your face, making a shiver of excitement run down your spine. You turn your head to lean into hers as her lips trail down your cheek, brushing against your jaw and back up, teasing tracing your lips only almost touching.

You close the distance between the two of you, urging her mouth to move with yours sweetly as you slide your hands around her waist. She kisses you lightly, thumbs rubbing little circles on your face as she messages your lips with her own soft plump ones. She tasted like wine and chocolate and the taste of her was sending sensations through you, something a kin to hunger but not for any physical thing.

She knots her hands in your hair, her fingernails running over your scalp. You moan lowly as the kiss gets heavier and she pulls you closer in response. Her lips are pulling on yours demandingly now, needy as your bodies brush and rub against each other’s.

“Wanda.” You groan out, gasping the name into her mouth and she bites your lip teasingly. You drag you hand from her waist up her side, over the curve of her breast where she bites her lip, and to the zipper of her jacket which you play with. “Maybe we should-“

Tony shouting your name brought you back to reality and you realised you and Wanda had just been sitting opposite each other the whole time. The vividness of the image of her skin on yours faded away regrettably. You glance at Wanda, the only way you knew she had felt what you had was by how her heavy breathing and glassy eyes matched yours as she stood up. You take a deep breath and try to bring your thoughts back to the present.

“Did you guys seriously just sit there this whole time?” Tony asked, distinct disappointment lacing his tone. You laugh shakily and Wanda just smirks.

“Yeah Tony, something like that.” 


	12. Bucky part two

You and Bucky spend the rest of the night making eyes at each other, undressing each other with your eyes and, you were pretty sure, relieving your moments in the closet, while still trying to remain part of the party.

A needy ache had built up that just wouldn’t seem to dissipate, leaving you to awkwardly rub your thighs together in irritation. You just couldn’t stop picturing Bucky’s hands under your shirt or how he felt pressed snug between your legs.

You catch eyes with him again as he’s talking to Steve and quirks a mocking eyebrow when he sees you fidgeting. You lick your lips as you take in his dark eyes, the expression in them wanting, and decide you’d had enough. Surreptitiously you nod your head toward the elevator, raising your eyebrows in question.

Before he replies Clint stands up and stretches, letting out a loud yawn. “Well I’m beat, I’m probably just gonna head to bed.” He mutters saying his goodbyes as he heads for the elevator. You stand as well, saying goodnight as you follow him.

You felt rather than saw Bucky coming up to follow behind you, the three of you stepping into the lift as it carries you to your rooms. “Oh, you’re both coming to?” Clint huffs. “That’s – that's great.”

The doors close and you start moving. You give Bucky a sly smile as he slowly and leisurely drags his eyes over your body and licks his lips.   Clint glances behind him at the two of you and sighs, swinging his arms awkwardly and whistling as the heavy silence in the lift carried.

“So this is awkward.” He mumbles, pressing the number for his floor a few times before going back to whistling. You and Bucky share an amused look, obviously you hadn’t been as sneaky tonight as you thought you had.

When we stop at his floor, Clint hurries out, “Have a good night.” He laughs to himself as the doors close and you and Bucky chuckle as the lift starts moving again.

“Your place or mine?” You mutter with a chuckle as you press the floor number for your room. You figured your room was closer and weren’t sure how prepared Bucky would be for this… whatever you would call what was happening between you two.

Bucky smirks as he lightly grazes a hand over your hip to rest on your waist. You into turn to him and match his expression. “Eager are we?” He asks.

“Me?” You laugh, running your hand up the arm that held you to rest on his broad shoulder as you moved closer, the gap between you getting shorter. “You’re the one who’s been undressing me with your eyes all night.”

“Well, that I can’t deny.” He murmurs bringing his other hand up to splay on the side of your head, his thumb dragging back and forth over your bottom lip, making it tingle. Your breath shortens as you look up into his deep eyes and imagine all the things you would to do to this man.

He bites his lip and desire floods your body watching his plump lip slide between his teeth. You surge forward capturing his mouth with yours. His warm lips spread over yours, pushing and pulling, just as the elevator door opens with a ping. He parts from you swiftly to throw an arm under your legs and around your back, lifting you to carry you to your room. You giggle as he reattaches his lip on yours as soon as you’re in his arms, your need growing as his tongue darts out to massage yours.

You take this time as an opportunity to run your hands through his thick hair, tugging gently on the ends so he growls into your mouth. He catches your bottom lip between his teeth and pulls softly before swooping back in to kiss you passionately. Your body felt like it was fine tuned to notice the smallest touches and feelings he was building inside of you.

He runs his mouth along your jaw to your neck, leaving little marks all along your skin. You tip your head back, eyes closed as you let him completely work you over. “Open the door.” He mumbles into your neck and you realise you’d reached your door finally.

Feeling nervous excitement burst in your stomach and you quickly pull your key out and throw the door open. He strides over to the bed and throws you down unceremoniously, crawling on top of you to latch onto your mouth again.

“You’ve been driving me crazy all night.” He growls into your mouth before pulling back, his hot breath ghosts over your lips as he lingers just above your mouth and gazes at you with lidded eyes. He places a searing kiss on your lips and sits up as he rips his shirt off, hovering over you. You stars to ache as you look over his taught muscles that bunched and rippled as he ran his hands up your sides.

He grins at the low whine you make when he just grazes over your breasts, moving his hands back down to undo the button on your jeans, ripping them off your legs quickly. He pauses before pulling your underwear off to join your jeans and smirks at the batman logo on them. You laugh as he quirks an eyebrow but it peters out when he starts kissing over your hips.

He wraps his hands around your knees and drags you so you’re pressed firmly against the front of his jeans, the denim grazing against your sensitive skin. His encases your mouth with his, his tongue swiping across yours languidly as he rolls his hips into you. You were both panting and gasping into each other’s mouths as your bodies press and rub together.

You move your hand to his jeans, starting to undo the button as you decide he’s wearing entirely too much clothing but his hands catch your wrists, holding them above your head. He pulls away to smirk at you again and you feel a thrill of excitement run through you as he holds you down.  

“Wait for it.” He mutters, squeezing your wrists so you know to leave them there as his hands grab the bottom of your shirt, pulling it over your head quickly. He kisses a line up your stomach, between the valley of your breasts to your collarbones where he nips at the skin gently. Your hands fist in your sheets and the burning in you becomes too much as he slips a finger between your folds.

He draws quick circles over your clit and breathes into your ear, “you like this don’t you?” the tension was building and building under his skilled fingers, his teeth biting into the skin on your neck. Your hips buck into his hand. “You like it rough.”

You try to lace your hands in his hair and he stops you again, hand leaving your heat which makes you whine. “Behave.” He smirks as he holds your hands down again. But he’d already taken you too far to try any more of that dominant crap.  

Wrapping your legs tight around his hips you roll the two of you so you’re now straddling his waist. You grind yourself down into the growing bulge in his pants and savour the look of pleasure that crosses his face. “But it’s so much more fun when I don’t.” You whisper silkily.

You quickly pull off his jeans and boxers, wasting no time to get to what you wanted. You run your tongue along the length of him and he lets out a long groan that resonates straight to your core. His dick firms in your hand as you work him over, taking him in your mouth to pump him and tease him like he’d teased you.

When he starts groaning your name you sit up, letting him fall out of your mouth with a pop. You can’t help but lick your lips as you take in the sight of Bucky laying naked on your bed, breathing heavily and sweaty as his face is scrunched up in pleasure. You feel a shiver of pure lust run over you and you move back on top of him.

He sits up and stares into your eyes as you bite your lip, his hands pull your hips so you’re positioned over his dick. You watch each other intently as he sits you on him, filling you up completely, both of your faces reflecting the bliss you felt. He dips his head to kiss you, sloppier now than before, you lips melding and meshing together as his hips snap into yours, each thrust building that tension up more and more.

“Bucky…” You whimper as he pushes you further and further toward the peak. His hand grabs your breast, running a thumb absently over your nipple as his head drops into the crook of your neck and you take control, bouncing on top of him wantonly.

You can hear his panting in your ear, his repeated _“fuck yes fuck.”_ and it made you throb as he pumped in and out of you solidly. He moves his hand from your hip and moves to your clit, focusing his attention there again.

The feeling of his fingers on you is enough to push you over the edge, into pleasure and you cum crying his name. You clench around him and bring him with you, his hips jerking chaotically as he releases into you.

You stay in that position while you both let your orgasms die down, enjoying the feeling of your sweaty skin pressed together in the wake of your escapades.

After a minute you roll over to lie on your back, breathing out a shakily. Bucky lays next to your and runs a hand through his hair as he chuckles. “Well, shit.” He mutters.

Glancing at him, you smirk. “Yeah, same...”

Rolling over you rest your head on his chest, your hands pillowed underneath your chin. He looks satisfied. It surprises you how comfortable and content you feel, the smell of sex still lingering in the air. He smiles down at you, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he moves some hair from your sweaty forehead.

“Thank god for Tony’s ideas, eh?” You giggle, appreciating fully how sexy he looks with swollen lips look, ‘just fucked’ hair and a slightly hazy look in his eyes.

A soft smile pulls at the corner of his mouth, his eyes not leaving yours as he strokes a hand through your hair affectionately. “Yeah, thank god.”


	13. Steve part two

You walk back into the main room and sit on the sofa, watching as the others pile in behind you and all take their seats. Steve watches you the entire time he walks through the room to his chair, not being subtle at all. You wink at him dramatically and he looks away, almost embarrassed. The party continues as if nothing had happened, the next unfortunate pair being pushed into the closet. It really was a ridiculous game. At the same time though, you had got to make out with Steve bloody Rogers. God bless America.  
After a good couple hours, the party finally draws to a close, people standing and stretching, saying their goodbyes and heading home. It’s late and pitch black as you make your way to your car, your hairs standing on end from the cold. 

“Hey, can I walk you to your car?” Steve says, jogging down the path outside Tony’s place to catch up with you.

“Urr sure.” You say, not entirely sure whether this was going to be an awkward walk or not considering the events that had occurred in the closet. 

“So…you got any plans for the weekend?” The attempt at small talk was painful but you run with it.

“Not particularly. I was gunna go out with my friend for mini golf but she cancelled on me. So looks like it’s a weekend of sitting in sweats watching Netflix. You?” 

“Nothing either.” He says, pausing before speaking again. “If…if you still wanted to go out…I like mini golf?” 

“Are you…asking me out?” You ask, completely thrown. Your car was parked a fucking age away, so thankfully you had time to continue this conversation. 

“Well…yes? I suppose so. I’ve wanted to for a while I guess but I never thought the feelings were…reciprocated.” 

“Why the hell would you think that?!” You question, rubbing your hands up and down your arms for warmth. Without a word, Steve removes his jacket and wraps it around your shoulders.

“I’m not the best when it comes to women. I can’t pick up hints or anything like that. Not like Tony or Thor can. I just figured…what happened in the closet…that was a pretty big hint.” 

“Well I am glad it worked.” You said with a chuckle. You had finally reached your car and paused next to it, looking up at Steve’s joyful face.

“So that’s a yes for mini golf?” 

“Yes. Let’s play mini golf.” You laugh, your heart filled with warmth. You lean backwards against your car. “So tonight was fun huh?” 

“Yeah it was great.” He replies, resting one hand against your car next to your head so he is leant over you. You watch as his eyes flick to your lips and back to your eyes, only for a split second, but long enough for you to notice. You reach up and run your hand through the hair on the back of his neck, biting your lip gently. Thankfully, this is one of your hints he gets. He moves his arm and walks towards you, pressing his body against yours, gently brushing his lips against yours. You’re about to complain, you weren’t here for a single goodnight kiss. Before you speak though Steve’s hands grip your hips firmly and he practically growls into your mouth, pressing his lips furiously against yours. 

“Steve…” You mutter against his lips, trying to get his attention but also not wanting to stop. He ignores you and keeps kissing you, moving his mouth from yours to your neck. You tilt your head to the side to allow him better access, still trying to get his attention. “Steve!” 

“What?” He says breathlessly, pulling away from your neck to look at you. His pupils are blown, lips red and plump. He had never looked more attractive.

“Don’t you think we should go somewhere rather than just stand on the sidewalk?” You say, running your hands up his chest. 

“I don’t think I could wait.” He murmurs, leaning forward to kiss you intensely again. You pull back and his lips slip into a pout.

“Well…we have the car?” You say, grinning up at him. His face breaks into a grin as you unlock your car. You pull open the door and find yourself being lifted and practically tossed into the backseat. He climbs in after you, pulling the door shut and instantly removing his shirt. The shirt is hung over the back of the front seat and you scoot down the seat a little so you’re lying as comfortable as possible, Steve holding himself up over you. He dips his head to kiss you gently, your back arching to try to increase the contact between the two of you. He leans away and kneels, hooking his fingers under your top, pulling it up. You sit up slightly to try and help him, but of course you still get stuck.

“You…just…move yours arms a bit.” Steve says, trying to unhook your top from your head.

“I’m stuck. This is a tight top.” You say, your voice muffled seeing as you were talking from inside your top.

“I feel like I’ve ruined the mood a bit.”

“Nah it’s cool. When we get this damn top off you’re gunna rock my world.” You say, very glad it’s pretty dark. In the light this would have only been more unattractive. Finally you are freed from your top, Steve throwing it into the front of the car with a triumphant cry of victory. 

“The jeans are going to be interesting.” He says, kissing you through your laugh, both of your chests jumping against each other with your chuckles. You feel his hands sliding down behind you, reaching for the clasp of your bra. Again, you lean forward slightly so he can fumble around in the dark trying to unclasp your bra. 

“Steve. Do you need a hand?” You ask after quite a significant amount of fumbling. 

“No. I can do this. I just need to get a look at it.” He says. You sigh and sit up, spinning around so he can examine the back of your bra. When he finally removes it you turn back around.

“Been a while?” You ask jokily. 

“Unfortunately yes.” He mumbles, quickly taking your mind off it by burying his face in your 

“woohoos like a groundhog in winter.”

“What?” Steve says, looking up at you. Shit. Inner monologue broke free. Way to ruin the mood. 

“I don’t like how much clothing you’re still wearing.” You say in what you hope is a sexy and seductive voice that isn’t talking about woohoos or groundhogs. 

“Well let’s fix that then shall we.” His fingers move but you stop them with your hands. You move your fingers to his belt buckle and undo it, unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping the zipper. His breathing hitches as you pull his jeans down slightly and your fingers graze against the hardening bulge in his boxers. You shimmy the jeans down his legs and he sits so they can be pulled off completely, joining the growing pile of clothes in the front seat. You tug at the hem of his boxers, pulling them off swiftly, his now fully erect dick breaking free, soaring, flying. With this there wasn’t a star in heaven that you couldn’t reach. 

Now you had High School Musical in your head. You had to get your head in the game.

“So why am I the only one naked then huh?” Steve whispers into your ear, his skin pressing against your bare chest. You tremble under his touch, your hips jerking up as you feel him unbuttoning your jeans and pulling them roughly off you. Both of you freeze when you hear voices, sinking down into the seats. It was dark and thankfully the joggers didn’t look through the window as they went past, otherwise they would have just seen Steve’s beautiful ass staring back at them.

“So are you gunna fuck me or what.” You say impatiently closing your fist around him, pumping gently. His arms tremble slightly so you let go and move slightly so Steve can turn onto his back. He is now lying down on the seat, you straddling his legs. Thankfully you had a pretty roomy car, otherwise this could have been awkward. Steve isn’t exactly small. You take over what’s happening, removing your panties yourself and discarding them with the rest of the clothes, perching yourself on the seat next to him. 

“What are youUuU…” Steve says, his fingers grasping into the seat as you take hold of him again and start pumping your hand rapidly. You roll your hand over the tip, playing with the sensitivity and seeing what noises you could get him to make. Precum starts dripping down your hand as you keep pumping enthusiastically. 

“Wait!” He cries desperately, sounding like he isn’t even sure if he wants you to stop. You hand lingers for a second more than necessary as you watch Steve reach for his jeans and grab his wallet out his back pocket. He rummages for a second, finally pulling out a condom. 

“Good plan.” You say, your mouth dropping open as Steve rips the condom wrapper open with his teeth. Damn. You take the condom from him and roll it on slowly, enjoying the little whines Steve makes, his hips bucking and jerking at the pressure from your fingers. As soon as it is on, Steve sits up and pulls you so you’re the one lying down again. He kneels on the floor of the car, and this takes a good bit of manoeuvring, then tucks his hands under your hips and lift you up. You note how uncomfortable this position is, but that quickly leaves your mind as his tongue licks up your clit, his mouth sucking and licking making you moan and writhe in his hands. You run your fingers through his hair, desperately trying to get a hold on something, your legs trembling, toes pointing. You pulled at his hair gently and he looked up, understanding what you wanted.  
He moved back up to the seat, your legs splayed around him as he struggles to fit both of you on the seat. Finally a position is found and Steve wastes no time, thrusting into you quick and hard. So hard in fact you slide on the seats and hit your head on the car door behind you. 

“Shit.” You groan, holding your head and giggling.

“Oh god are you ok?” He gasps.

“Why the balls are you stopping?! I’m fine. These aren’t only groans of pain here.” You say, laughing, running your nails gently down Steve’s chest, making him shiver. He grabs his jacket and bundles it up under your head to cushion it before continuing. Good guy Steve eh. He is soon back on it, thrusting into you, the sound of your thighs slapping together sounding outrageously loud. That was nothing on the noises you and Steve were making however. The groans and moans emitting from your mouths was downright dirty. He leans down and kisses you firmly, breathy gasps blowing into your mouth with each thrust. You claw at his back, trying to pull him closer to you, his thrusts deeper and harder than before. You feel yourself letting go, tightening around Steve, heat burning within you. 

You arch your back as a feeling of pure pleasure spreads through your body making your thighs tremble. You push into Steve and ride through your orgasm as he continues pumping into you, his hands holding onto your hips, pulling you into him with each thrust. You feel him tense, his head rolling back, his thrusts sloppier as he comes down from his climax. He moves himself back and you both slump next to each other on the seats, sweaty and breathless. 

You reach for your clothes and start pulling them on, watching Steve remove the condom and look around the car mildly confused. 

“Just throw it outside.” You say, re-hooking your bra and pulling on your top.

“That’s littering.” Steve gasps, looking at you incredulously. 

“Good guy Steve strikes again.” You laugh, struggling to put your jeans on. “Ok put your clothes on, let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” He asks, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on. You both wriggle into the front seats and you start the car and drive off.

“My place.”


	14. Thor part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for this one. I just…I don’t know what I was thinking.

It took a good half an hour for Thor to practically tear Tony’s clothes off him. With some help from everyone else of course. There was something quite therapeutic about ripping clothes off a beefy Norse God. Especially when the clothes belong to a pretentious idiot. When you finally reached Thor’s real t-shirt Natasha turned to you and winked, before slicing up the back of it with the knife she was using to speed up the clothe removing process.

“Oops…looks like I went too far.” Nat says in a monotone, no sign of remorse in her voice as the t-shirt fell off of Thor’s body, revealing his bulging muscles. Goodness. What made this all so much more special, was the fact it was obviously pretty hot under all those layers of clothes. The sweat dripped down Thor’s chest. He looked all hot and sweaty and bothered. It was excellent. There is a fine line between sweaty smell and rugged manliness. Thor had definitely conquered the rugged manly side of it all.

“Well now I have a sweaty naked guy on my couch surrounded by torn clothes.” Tony notes, standing at the edge of the room looking less than impressed.

“A dream come true.” You say, the others laughing as Tony grumbles to himself, his arms crossed.

“Perhaps I could borrow something to wear?” Thor says, standing and looking to Tony.

“Can I trust you this time?”

“Of course!” Thor cries, not phased in the slightest by the fact he is shirtless, his jeans slipping precariously low on his hips. The V line of his muscles almost teasing you, pointing towards the line of hair trailing from his belly button down to his…well…yes.

“Go up the stairs, first door on the right. It’s the spare room. There should be some clothes in there you can destroy.” Tony says.

“Thank you friend.” Thor exclaims, grabbing Mjölnir and heading to the stairs. Before he disappears however he turns and calls back. “(y/n), may I have a word?”

“Urmm…I suppose?” You reply, jogging up the stairs after him trying to ignore the whispers, grins and suggestive winks from everyone else in the room. 

You and Thor make it to Tony’s spare room and walk in, Thor shutting the door behind you. He turns to you and hands you Mjölnir, you taking the hammer instinctively. Thor takes a breath when you hold the hammer with ease, it hanging loosely from your hand.

“So I guess it’s strange me being able to do this huh?” You say, swinging it and almost dropping it.

“It…is a new experience for me.” He mutters, backing up and sitting on the edge of the bed watching you intensely.

“What are you staring at?” You ask, starting to get slightly self-conscious having a beefy topless god staring at you occasionally biting his lip.

“You.” He replies bluntly, his lips pulling into a smirk.

“Well yes but why?”

“There is just something about you…carrying Mjölnir that…I am seeing you in a whole new way (y/n)” He stands up and walks towards you, running his fingers down your arm.

“Oh…urmm…really? Seeing me in what way?” You ask, instinctively stepping into his touch, your hips brushing against his.

“It’s…sexy.” He whispers, his head dipping next to yours so his mouth is the same level as your ear.

“Oh really.” You say, smirking and stepping away from Thor. You strut over to the other side of the room and start swinging the hammer. “So you like that I can do this?”

“I feel like you are mocking me.” Thor grumbles, watching you carefully.

“What if I did this?” You say, using the handle of the hammer to lift up your shirt. You place it on the floor and pull your shirt off. Then, your stupid brain had an ingenious idea. You squished the hammer between your boobs and pushed your arms together to hold it there. “Ha hA! Bet you can’t do this.”

“I am envious of that hammer I must say.” Thor says, starting towards you slowly. This threw you slightly and the hammer fell from between your wibblywoos and straight onto your foot.

“oH FUCK ME SIDEWAYS AND CALL ME FRENCH!” You scream, hopping around grasping your foot desperately.

“Are you ok?!” Thor cries, trying to follow you around the room. You turn, not expecting him to be right behind you and crash into him, the both of you falling to the ground. Thor’s arms close around you and he holds you tight against him, your skin pressing against his.

“My foot hurts.” You grumble, your forehead pressing against his chest.

“I can think of a few ways to take your mind off that.” He replies, his voice making his chest rumble against yours. In one quick movement he rolls you over, holding himself up so he is hovering over you.

“I’m starting to forget.” You say, winking at him. He laughs and leans down to press an eager kiss against your lips. You lift your hips to grind against his and he drops down, increasing the pressure and friction. Without his lips leaving yours, he presses himself close to you and rolls you again so you are straddled on top of him. His hands snake round to your back and unclasp your bra, sliding it over your arms and discarding it on the floor beside you.

“How’s your foot feeling?” Thor asks, breaking the kiss, his eyes flicking between yours and your breasts akimbo. Tatas all over the place.

“You know, I think it would feel better if you weren’t wearing any pants.” You say, your fingers deftly unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping his flies in quick succession. He lifts his hips and allows you to remove his jeans and my goodness his underwear at the same time. “Well look who we have here.”

“Who?” Thor questions, glancing down and seeing what had happened. “Well I guess that just saves time later.”

“All about efficiency are you? Sexy.” You say, taking hold of his partially erect dick and pumping it in your hands, making his hips buck. You almost topple off him as his hips buck, he is a tad stronger than you are. “It’s like a fucking rodeo bull calm yourself goldilocks.”

“I feel like you’re the one who should take the blame for that.” He moans, his hands pressing on your hips.

“Don’t make me tie you up.” You say in a deep voice which probably sounded more like a bad impression of Darth Vader rather than the sexy seductive one you were going for.

“Oh now you definitely have to do that.” Thor groans, his dick twitching in your hand. You grin and stand up, pulling down and kicking off your jeans followed quickly by your underwear. “This is good too.”

You sit back down, straddling his thighs just in front where he desperately wanted you to be. You use your hands to pump him a few more times before you move yourself forward and slowly lower yourself down on him, you gasping at the feel of his length inside of you. You start to move up and down, Thor thrusting into you at the same time. He reaches forward and grabs your tatas, massaging them slowly. This didn’t really do anything for you but you weren’t exactly gunna tell that to the guy whose dick was currently inside of you.

Then your brain did that thing again where it thinks it is coming up with a great plan but in reality you’re having an idiotic moment to top them all.

“How about if I do this?” You cry, grabbing Mjölnir and swinging it around above your head mid bounce like a cowgirl at a fucking rodeo. It was at this point the door opened.

“Hey Thor did you find a…” Tony says, looking at the scene layed out nicely in front of him. Thor, naked on the floor. You, naked on top of him. Thor’s hands on your tits. You, swinging Mjölnir around your head like a lasso. “MY EYES.” Tony screams dramatically, backing out of the room and running down the stairs.

“We should…” You say awkwardly.

“Yeah probably.” He replies. You un-straddle him and start pulling your clothes on. Thor struggles to stand and moves awkwardly with his enormous (and come on, you’ve seen him. It’s gunna be frickin enormous) boner towards his pants.

“Wait.” You say, walking towards him and dropping to your knees. You take him in your mouth and he gasps audibly, his finger taking hold in your hair as you quickly bob your head. You take as much of him as you can into your mouth and hollow your cheeks, your tongue paying particular attention to the tip. Your fingers cup his balls and play with them gently as you feel him begin to tense up. His thighs shudder slightly and you quickly move your head, stroking him through his orgasm, cum shooting onto the floor.

“Why did you move?” He asks when he comes down from his climax, looking at the mess on the floor.

“That’s what Tony get’s for interrupting.” You reply, finishing getting dressed. “I figured if I dealt with that you could get dressed easier.”

“Well I am not complaining.” He says with a grin pulling on his jeans.

“You can just owe me.” You add with a wink, taking a breath and walking out the door with Thor right behind you, ready for whatever was going to be said downstairs.


	15. Tony part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is completely different to how I imagined it would be for Tony but I thought I would go with it. I apologise if you think it’s insanely out of character!

As soon as Tony makes it out of the closet, you hear Marvin Gaye playing over the speakers. You roll your eyes and glance at him, finding his eyes staring back at you. When he sees he has your attention, he winks dramatically and bites his lip. You look away quickly, feeling your cheeks flush. You hadn’t wanted to admit it, but what had happened in that closet…what you had done to Tony…you kind of wanted him to do it back to you.

As much as you had been trying to hide your attraction to Tony, it had suddenly risen. You couldn’t stop staring at him. Every moment you could your eyes flicked over, and two times out of three he was looking back. You didn’t want to think too far into this. You had been playing a stupid game that was all. It meant nothing. You didn’t want it to mean anything. You just wanted to forget about it, pretend it never happened and move on. Easier said than done.

You wake up on Tony’s couch, a blanket pulled over you, Marvin Gaye playing in the background. Sitting up you glance around the room, finding it completely empty. Your watch shows you had been asleep for a good couple of hours, explaining why everyone had left.

“Ah sleeping beauty awakes.” You hear from your side. You look over and see Tony leaning in the doorway watching you.

“What happened?” You ask, rubbing your eyes and yawning.

“You just crashed. We didn’t want to wake you so when everyone went home I just left you.” He explains, moving over to you and sitting in a chair next to the couch you are on.

“Oh…well thanks. I should probably head off.” You mutter, pushing the blanket off you and immediately shivering as the cold hit you.

“No no it’s fine. You can crash here tonight. It’s late, I wouldn’t want you going home alone at this hour.” You were touched that he had thought of you, but you were still wary.

“I can take care of myself.” You grumble, wrapping yourself back up in the blanket.

“I have no doubts you can sweetheart. Just stay the night would you?” He asks, getting up and gesturing for you to follow him. Against your better judgement you stand and traipse after him, up the stairs with you wearing the blanket like a cape. He leads you into a large bedroom, the giant bed looking so inviting. You feel your eyes droop just thinking about lying in it.

“Isn’t this your room?” You question with a yawn as Tony takes your hand and leads you over to the bed. He removes your blanket cape and pulls back the covers, allowing you to slide in and snuggle in the warmth.

“It’s fine, I’ll sleep on the couch.” He says gently, leaning down and kissing you on the forehead gently. Now this was an entire new side of Tony you had never seen. A sweet and caring one you never would have thought existed. Just before he leaves the room, you call out.

“Wait.” He turns back to look at you expectantly. “Stay with me?”

“You sure? I don’t mind the couch.” He says, sounding hopeful. You just smile and nod, chuckling slightly when Tony grins and kicks off his shoes and bounds over to the other side of the bed. You hear him rustling with his clothes behind you, then a few seconds later cold air hits your back. You whine slightly at the cold and Tony laughs, tucking himself in behind you and putting the covers back so you can snuggle again.

“What are you doin?” You ask, rolling over to look at him lying awkwardly on his back.

“Huh.” He replies, glancing at you.

“Keep me warm.” You say, pulling at his arm. You roll back onto your side and he rolls with you, tucking his knees in behind yours, wrapping his arms around you. You sigh and smile, feeling warmth and contentment flooding through you.

“Goodnight.” Tony whispers, kissing your neck gently as you drift off to sleep again.

—

You wake up, confused as to where you are. You let your eyes adjust to the light and glance around the room, finally recognising it as Tony’s. You can still feel his arms snug around you, his knees tucked in tightly behind yours. You weren’t sure what time it was, but you were suddenly wide awake. You could just about hear Marvin Gaye still playing on repeat from downstairs and it was weirdly comforting.

You turned in Tony’s arms to face him and kissed his lips gently. He grumbled slightly in his sleep but didn’t wake, so you kissed him deeper, biting his lip and tugging it gently. At this his eyes flickered open, taking a moment to focus on you.

“Hi.” He says groggily, pecking you on the lips.

“Hi.” You reply, grinning at him, your hands running down his bare chest.

“Did you wake me up in the middle of the night for sex?” He asks in a husky, sleepy voice which was incredibly sexy.

“Maybe.”

“I don’t think you deserve it after what you did to be earlier.” He mutters, wrapping his arms around you tighter and pulling you close to his body.

“You loved it really.” You reply, kissing along his jaw.

“You are my weakness.” You start and look at him, surprised by this seemingly random outburst.

“How long have you felt like this?” You question, angling yourself to look him in the eye.

“Too long.” He replies, claiming your mouth with his before you can respond. You sink into the kiss, feeling your body relax as his tongue glides over your willingly parting lips.

“Tony…” You moan into his mouth, feeling his hands roaming your body. The tension is building inside you as Tony slowly removes your clothes. You lift your arms, allowing him to slide off your tshirt. You wriggle slightly as he pulls off your jeans. All the while, he keeps kissing you, slowly and passionately. It was driving you crazy. When finally all your clothes are removed, you tug at his boxers, pulling them down his legs.

You press against each other, hips bucking and grinding lazily as your hands explore each other, lips hardly parting. Then, Tony’s hand pushes your hip gently so you are on your back, him still lying on his side next to you. Your head tilts as he kisses your neck allowing him better access. His hand runs down from your hip to your belly, then to your thighs. He pushes your legs apart gently, using his fingers to slowly rub circles on your clit making your breathing falter. Your back arches as his fingers slip inside you, his thumb continuing to rub your clit as he moves his fingers increasingly quickly up and down inside you. His fingers reach that little bit further and hit the spot, your legs clamping together as sudden heat burns through you. Every part of your body is sensitive as Tony prises your legs apart, disappearing under the covers, replacing his fingers with your mouth. He uses his hands to hold your legs apart as he licks your clit through your orgasm, following your every movement, every buck of the hips.

You finally relax and Tony releases your legs, moving back up to lie next to you. He wraps his arms around you again, letting you rest your head on his shoulder. When you try and move he pulls you back.

“What are you doing?” He asks gently.

“Returning…the favour.” You say, your words separated by a yawn.

“That can wait. Tonight was about you.” He whispers, kissing your forehead again and pulling you into him. You snuggle into his side, tangling your legs with his. Closing your eyes, you fall asleep next to a Tony Stark you never realised existed for a second time.


	16. Natasha part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to formally apologise for how long it took for me to upload this. Basically I am the easiest person ever to distract. I started watching new TV shows, I downloaded games and got addicted, I watched paint dry. It was annoying. I almost didn’t upload this part because I got distracted by the awesome thunderstorm outside at the moment. But here we go. Finally. Enjoy!

Nat smirked across the room at you for the fifth time in the hour since the closet, and no you had not been counting. In that hour Steve and Bucky got locked away and apparently got busy. No surprises there. Clint and Loki refused to go in, for reasons nobody needed explaining. Wanda had to endure an entire 7 minutes with Tony in an enclose space. 7 seconds of Tony in an enclosed space is bad enough, let alone 7 minutes. Pietro was pleased getting out of the whole thing, refusing to be locked in the closet with one of Tony’s suits to have some alone time with Jarvis, who had been put in as a joke. Thor had it easy, being the only one left in the draw, despite the suggestion he be locked in with an inflatable doll Tony managed to produce from god knows where in a worryingly short amount of time.

You glance at Nat again and see her eyes still on you. Your cheeks flush read under her steady gaze and you look away, embarrassed. You steal another look, Nat’s grin widening when you do. Your stomach flips and you smile to yourself. You hadn’t felt like this for a while. Thinking about it, she had made you feel things in that damn closet you hadn’t felt with anyone before. Feelings you wanted to explore more. In great detail. With her.

Flashes of her skin against yours, her lips pressed on your body, her fingers tangled in your hair kept appearing in your mind making you squirm. You felt like you were going to give it away, that people would just look at you and know you were reliving every moment in your mind.

“Earth to (y/n)” Someone practically shouts across the room. You snap out of your daydream and jerk your head towards the voice.

“What?”

“You were completely zoned. We’re leaving.” Steve says. You note that he and everyone else are standing, coats on, bags in hand.

“Oh…Tony can I crash here? I’m too tired to drive.” You plead, giving Tony puppy eyes across the room.

“Sure.” He sighs. “You know where the spare room is.”

You say your goodbyes to everyone, Nat giving you a lingering hug, her lips pressing slightly against your neck. You watch her leave, your eyes trailing down her curves as she walks out the door.

“Stop perving on Romanoff and help me clean so we can go to bed.” Tony grumbles sleepily, grabbing a few of the many beer cans scattered around the room. With you mucking in it only takes a couple minutes to clear the room, looking good as new. Tony and you mumble goodnights and head to your rooms. Stripping off any unnecessary clothing you flop onto the bed without getting under the covers. It was too hot anyway. Plus now you were lying down you were too lazy to move. That is, until there was a tap on the window.

You jerk into a sitting position and freeze, ears straining for another noise.

“(y/n)!” You hear faintly, followed by more tapping. Cautiously you move to the window, pulling open one of the curtains.

“Nat?!” You exclaim in a loud whisper. You didn’t know why you were whispering. You felt like a teenager sneaking her boyfriend into her house. Except you weren’t a teenager, Nat wasn’t your boyfriend and Tony didn’t live in a house. Tony actually lived on the 43rd floor. “What the FUCK are you doing?!” You cry, swinging open the window and almost knocking her off. You jump back in shock and cover your mouth with your hands as Nat athletically swings into the room.

“I give you the best afternoon of your life and you repay me by trying to knock me off the side of a building?” She asks once she has straightened up and brushed off.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” You gasp, rushing over to the window and leaning out slightly. Even looking at the drop makes you feel ill, especially thinking how close you had come to knocking Nat off. You yank the window closed with a much louder bang than anticipated.

“(y/n)?” You hear Tony call.

“Quick. Hide!” You cry, spinning around to face Nat…but she’s already gone. Tony bursts into your room, glancing around, a single arm from his suit on.

“Are you ok?” He asks cautiously, stepping further into the room.

“I’m fine. It was the window.” You stammer, looking around the room, trying to work out where Nat had gone. Tony looks around your room one last time before apparently deeming it safe and leaving silently.

“Nat?” You hiss, scurrying around your room looking for her. You turn around after rummaging through your wardrobe to find her lying on your bed watching you.

“You worry too much.” She notes, smirking and patting the bed next to her suggestively.

“How…what…you know. It’s probably best for me if I don’t know.” You say with a sigh, walking over and sitting next to her.

“So you still thinking about earlier?” She asks casually, running her finger slowly up your leg.

“Umm…” You tried to form words, but your embarrassment combined with Nat’s hand threw you.

“Because I know after our little seven minutes you couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was written all over your face.”

“Was I that obvious?” You cringe, hoping the others hadn’t noticed.

“Maybe it was only because I was thinking the same things.” She replies. Before you can say anything she takes your face in her hands and kisses you urgently, her tongue instantly slipping between your lips. You fall together back onto the bed so you’re lying side by side, lips battling for dominance. She lets out a slight moan when you bite at her lip, and you instinctively throw your leg over her body and pull her closer to you. You want to feel her skin and lips against yours again.

She seems to realise this and tugs gently at the hem of your top. You roll yourself on top of her so she can pull it off, your hips grinding against hers as you let your weight press onto her. With your knees either side of her she leans forward slightly so you can pull off her top also, her lips quickly reclaiming yours. Your hands run across her body taking hold of her breasts and massaging them, gently at first but firmer as the kiss intensifies.

Bras, jeans and other underwear is removed in a hurry, clothing being flung in all directions. Then you are on your back, and her lips are all over you. You tangle your fingers into her hair as she moves her kisses down your body, teasing around your most sensitive areas for longer than you thought kind.

“Nat…” You whined softly as she kissed up each of your thighs, her hands holding your legs open. Looking up at you and grinning, she obliges, pressing her lips against your clit. She closes her mouth around you and sucks gently, using her tongue to lick up you just at the right spot. Slowly, her finger pushes inside of you. One at first, a second quickly introduced. After a few tentative movements, praised by loud moans on your part, she begins pumping rapidly, her tongue actions never faltering. Your grip on her hair tightens and your thighs shake slightly as she pushes you over the edge. Your hips raise off the bed and she follows you with her mouth, pushing you through the orgasm, giving you no moment of relief, only pure, burning pleasure.

When you come down from your high she moves back up the bed so she is facing you, what can only be described as a naughty grin on her face. You lie next to her, pressing your lips against her neck, pushing your fingers immediately into her making her gasp. She takes your arm and moves it, her hands pulling you on top of her, so your knees holding you above slightly. You slip your hand down under you and between your legs so they are between Nat’s, and again pushing two fingers this time inside her. She groans slightly, her head rolling back onto the pillow. You nibble at her exposed neck as you crook your fingers and pull your hand up repeatedly, hitting that spot inside her every time. You scatter marks all over her neck as her nails undoubtedly leave scratches down your back.

Her hips roll up into your hand suddenly and her grip on you tightens. You sit up on your knees and use your free hand to rub her clit while your other hand pumps inside her. This throws her over the edge and her hips buck up, her plump and swollen lips falling open, her eyes pressed closed. Her brow furrows as if concentrating and she bites her lip, making no sound as her walls close around your fingers and her toes point.

When you feel her body relax you yank the covers out from both of you and pull them on top of you, Nat wrapping you in her arms.

“I bet you won’t forget that any time soon.” She whispers in your ear, pressing a kiss against your earlobe. You smile sleepily and turn to look into her eyes.

“I don’t think I will forget that ever.” You reply, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiles and you snuggle closer to her warmth, closing your eyes and falling asleep in her arms.


	17. Clint part two

You huffed exasperatedly as you just about manage to squeeze your arse through the open window leading to the roof.

Once you had calmed down from your earlier hysterical laughing fit you felt bad for acting like that with Clint, and he was obviously pissed off.

When Tony and Steve were sent off into the closet (much to their displeasure I might add), Natasha dragged you away to ask you exactly what had happened in there. She knew about his tattoo as well apparently, it had been part of her own bet, so you felt fine to share a laugh at his expense since you weren’t technically doing anything too wrong. 

Still you felt you had to find him and make it right. Wanting to continue your earlier escapades had nothing to do with it of course, you were just being caring about a friend, your buddy. Your extremely hot and attractive buddy.

Putting your fear of the height of the roof aside, you step out to search for Clint and find him perching on the edge of the building. Looking, in a way you can only describe as sulking.

“Hey birdy, what’s got your feathers in a twist?” You smirk. He turns around to give you a withering look, obviously not impressed with your (impressive) bird puns.

He sighs, his head lolling back in between his shoulders in exasperation. “Will the torment ever end?”

You laugh at him, moving to stand beside him as you look out at the view of New York. “Get down before you kill yourself you idiot.” You say, pulling on his arm. He sighs but jumps down to stand beside you, more for your sake than his you think. “Are you gonna keep sulking.”

“I’m not sulking.” He whines, swinging his arms mockingly before laughing and straightening up, turning to you as he shakes his head. He brushes your hair over your shoulder and rest his hand on your arm, pouting. “It’s a really stupid tattoo, I know.”

You drape your arms over his shoulders and lean into him slightly, your bodies swaying as you get closer. “It’s not _that_ bad,” You chuckle as he leans against the wall and grips your hips, bringing you closer still to him. “It could be worse I guess.”

He wraps his arms around your back and nuzzles his head into your neck, rubbing his nose up and down the column of your throat and you can feel him grinning. “Oh really, how so?“

You place a kiss to his temple and trail your lips along his cheek, breathing out a laugh as you do. “I don’t know,” you snigger, your lips now hover over his as he looks up, teasing each other with barely there touches, “you could have-“ you gasp as his hands pull you tight against his hips, “labelled it?”

He just shakes his head again before he drops his lips onto yours, melding the two of you together as your earlier lust is brought back. Your hands explore each other as the sounds of New York fill the quiet, kissing passionately all the while.

You both pant into each other’s mouth as the friction between you lower halves builds and builds, both moving in unison to stoke the fire. You slip a hand between you to rub at his growing bulge, grinning at his low groan, an idea forming in your mind.

You kiss him hard before slowly sinking to your knees in front of him, mimicking your positon from the closet, gazing at him seductively as you went.

“What’re you doing?” He asks, breathing short between his words. You run your hands firmly up his chest as you push his shirt out of the way for the second time that night, suppressing a giggle when you see the tattoo again. _Not the time (y/n)._

“Making you feel better.” You grin evilly, lowering your head to leave a trail of kisses down his stomach as his skin is exposed as you deftly undo his jeans and pull them down.

He gulps and leans his head back with a contented sigh. “Right here?”

Your only answer is to firmly grab his dick and massage him through his boxers as you leave little hickies over his hips. His hips buck gently and the little moans and grunts he makes as you work him send a thud of want to your core.

You tease him slowly, running your teeth over his length still above his boxers as you palm him slowly. His hiss makes you smile when you edge your other hand underneath the hem, up his thigh to lightly graze him.

“ _Stop teasing.”_ He says, his voice a mix of breathlessness and amusement.

You grin in response, making sure to keep eye contact as you bite the waistband. His breath hitches as you pull them down, his dick springing free once they’re off.

Finally you’re face to face with his impressive shaft, you lick your lips. Looking up at him again, you run the flat of your tongue along the length of him, enjoying the way his eyes stutter and his breathe comes faster as you do.

His head falls back as you take him fully in your mouth, your hands working what you couldn’t fit. He groans long and low and the sound sends your own core trembling, making you moan over him, the vibrations making his breath catch.

His hand moves down to fist into the hair at the back of your skull and you let him move your mouth over him, faster and faster, enjoying the feel of his calloused fingers brushing over the skin there, pulling at the hairs gently enough to cause sensation to run down your spine.

Soon enough he was panting and moving faster, you know he was going to snap soon and so you pump him faster, drawing him closer and closer to the brink.

His head lolled to look at you again as you worked him, his jaw slack and eyes glazed as they watched your pink, swollen lips go over and over his dick. You grazed him lightly with your teeth as you hollow out your cheeks, once, twice, three times and suddenly he comes undone. Groaning deeply as releases himself into your mouth.

He slumps back as his body goes lax, his softening member leaving your mouth with a pop.

You sat up and put his bits away and wiped your mouth as he caught his breathing, smiling to yourself as you went. You loved seeing this man that was usually so put together out on the field be completely unravelled by your own hands. And, well, your mouth. 

“Well shit.” He mutters with a chuckle, sitting up himself to give you a satisfied grin. “You know, this job is very high stress, if you ever feel the need to make me feel better again I’m completely fine with that. Just letting you know.”

You hum in mock consideration, tapping a finger to your chin. “Very tempting offer, Barton, but I may need a little incentive on your part, _if you know what I mean_.” You say, leaning back on your elbows on the roof floor, inviting him to join you with a nod of your head.

He grins at you wolfishly as he moves toward you but you stop him, putting your hand up. “And here,” You say, too brightly, pulling your top up to present him with the sharpie version of his tattoo, a big old arrow pointing down into your trousers, “you know, in case you get lost.”


	18. Pietro part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ridiculously long wait guys but we're getting back into the swing of things now :)   
> let us know if you liked it!

You walk out of the cupboard in a bit of a daze, you’re lips still fuzzy from Pietro’s kiss and you’re body still burning where his lips and hands had touched you. You stumble over to the sofa’s trying to reorient yourself to the groups’ conversation as your drink is handed back to you. It takes you a second to realise they’re laughing at you and Pietro and that you’ve accidentally sat next to him.

“Well you certainly kicked the game of with a bang, you crazy kids.” Tony jokes and picks up the bag of names for the next players.  

“Oh I do love a good bang.” You wink at him, laughing with the group to hide how uncomfortably hot you were feeling.

The game continued, Nat and Steve being shoved into the cupboard next but you can’t concentrate. Pietro’s hand had found its way to rest on your thigh casually while he keeps up with the conversation, his pinky finger rubbing in slow motions on your inner thigh. You throw your drink back, suddenly feeling very thirsty.

After the game, and after many more drinks on your behalf, everyone had separated into smaller conversations, the party winding down as it got later. You head was feeling a little fuzzy and you felt a lot more confident sitting next to Pietro compared to earlier and had even gone so far as to lean into his side, his arm wrapping protectively around your waist.

Hiccupping, you nestle into Pietro’s neck. “You smell real good.”

He chuckles and gives you a small shake to wake you up. “I think it’s time for bed, no?”

“Okay,” you say too quickly, trying to pretend like you hadn’t been waiting for him to say that all night. You try to stand up, swaying slightly on your feet as you do and then suddenly you’re being lifted up as Pietro holds you into him and runs you to your room. You groan quietly as your stomach rolls from the quick movement and attempt to lean against your door sexily even though everything is spinning.

“Now we have all of the minutes we need,” You smirk, trying to flick your hair but head-butting the door, “Ouch!”

“Okay, let’s get you to bed.” He laughs, holding your waist to steer you to bed.

“Bowchickawowwow.” You giggle, spinning in his arms before he can sit you on the bed and throwing your arms around his neck. You grin up at him and take in how attractive he looked right now in the dark of your room while your eyes were seeing three of everything. “Kiss me.” You breath out.

Pietro stares at you a long second and you worry for that second that he would reject you but slowly he dips his head to put his lips on yours. This kiss wasn’t like the one before, he kissed you gently and slowly, barely touching your as he dragged out each wet pull of his lips. You’re both breathing heavily as the kiss picks up speed, both of you putting everything you had into it.  Trailing your hands down his chest you slide them under his shirt, feeling the contours of his defined chest before he stops you by holding your wrists.

“We shouldn’t do this right now, (y/n).” He whispers, swallowing heavily as he takes a step back. You pout and slouch on the bed, trying not to let the rejection sting too much. He laughs at your expression and moves forward to put a comforting hand on your face, using his thumb to stroke the pout from your lips. “Not while you’re this drunk anyway. Now come on, you need to sleep this off.”

He jumps onto the bed with you, pulling the covers back then pulling you into his arms. You cuddle into him, frustrated but happy to be close to him.

“I won’t fall asleep!” you huff, annoyed and then promptly pass out.

-

You woke up in warmth, arms holding you tightly to a sturdy chest and legs entangled. You weren’t complaining but you didn’t remember much of the night before, namely who you were now very intimately holding on to although you could take a guess. Lifting your head you confirm your suspicions, seeing a sleepy Pietro still snoring under you. He opens his eyes a crack when you wriggle to get comfortable and smiles.

“Morning, drunkard.” He grins and you groan, closing your eyes in embarrassment.

“Morning,” You say laughing. “Please say I didn’t do anything too embarrassing?”

“No, not too embarrassing.” He assures. “How do you feel?” He lifts his hand to move some hair from your face and a bolt of nervous excitement runs through you when his body moves against you slightly, only just realising how your bodies were almost completely wrapped in one another’s. You’re staring at each other with a heat in your eyes, both of you thinking the same thing as you slowly move closer to each other.

“Fine,” you answer. Your reply came out a lot breathier than you had intended but he didn’t seem to be listening anyway as his mouth dropped to meet yours. Both of you colliding in a sleepy but passionate kiss, mouths melding and breaking against each other’s. But then Pietro pulls back with a sour expression. “Oh god, what is it.” You worry, cupping a hand over your mouth you realise your breath smells like, well, crap.

“I’ll be right back.” You say and quickly rush into the bathroom, Pietro following behind you so you could both brush your teeth. You giggle as you both can’t keep your hands to yourselves, Pietro’s fingers running through your hair and ghosting over the skin of your throat while you run a hand over his stomach, his hips, enjoying how he squirmed.

When you finished brushing he wasted no time to pick you up and throw you on the bed, landing on top of you. His lips attack yours as his hand glides down your side to hook around your knee, jerking you knee up to wrap around his hips while he grinds down into you heavily. You moan into his mouth and bite at his bottom lip as he pushes against you in just the right way, making your body twitch.

He makes quick work of pulling your clothes of your body and kissing the exposed skin as he goes, marking areas with small love bites. You squirm under his mouth as he licks a trail along a particularly sensitive patch of skin along your thigh and he places a hand on your hip to keep you still.

Your whole body was lit up with desire, a steadily growing ache was pulsating in your core as he worked you up with his mouth, teasing you. Finally he moves up to between your legs, whipping your underwear off so he’s face to face with your most intimate area. “красивая.” He whispers and then his tongue is on your clit.

He switches between teasing flicks of just the very tip of his tongue and long swipes, his hand coming up to tease at your entrance with a single digit. You can’t help the wanton noises that are leaving you as he dips it in and out slowly, working you up just enough without pushing you too far.

Losing your patience you pull him up to you and kiss him hungrily, tasting yourself on his tongue as he groans into your mouth. You’re both sweating and panting into each other, rocking and grinding your bodies together, building each other up to the point of no return.

He’s rock hard against your stomach and you grab his length in your hand and swipe your hand over him a few times, pulling him to the same place you were at. He curses in Sokovian and moans as you pump him and the sound of his husky voice sends a shot of need right to your clit. You position him at your entrance and kiss him desperately, waiting for him to push inside of you.

You both groan when he does, the friction between the both of you making your eyes flutter in pleasure.

“ _Go, faster_.” You whisper in his ear and nibble on the lobe gently, prompting him, and he replies by forcefully slamming his hips into yours. He pounds into you faster and faster, pulling strangled little gasps from you as the ball of energy in you builds and builds.

He slips a hand between you to press two fingers to you clit insistently, rubbing sloppy circles over it, and you come whispering his name, your body shuddering as that delicious feels spreads through you. He hikes your knee up as he rides your orgasm out, close to his own as he mashes his body into yours.

His hips snap into yours once, “Bet you didn’t see-” twice, he grunts low and deep, his eyes closed in pleasure, “ _that_ -“ a third time, “ _coming.”_ He finishes. His shoulders slump as the tension leaves his body as he finishes, his head drooping to rest on your shoulder.

“You fucking didn’t.”


	19. Bruce part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finally bloody here people. I apologise for the wait. Enjoy! xox

“TONY!” Bruce roars, charging after Tony, covering his modesty with his hand. This however did nothing to cover his pasty little ass as he chased Tony out the room. As soon as they make it into the main room you hear roars of laugher erupting from the group. You jog out to join in on the fun and see Tony with his suits boots on hovering just out of Bruce’s reach, dangling his clothes above his head.

“You know I just don’t think you’re trying hard enough Banner.” Tony says with a smirk.

“I am going to DISMEMBER YOU.” Bruce shouts, trying to jump for his clothes and keep cover of all his bits and pieces at the same time.

“I think…I am going to leave them right here.” Tony says in a sing song voice, placing the pile of clothes on top of the light fitting. There was no way Bruce would be able to get them up there. Bruce scowls at Tony, stomping around aimlessly grumbling to himself.

“Bruce.” You pipe up, and he spins around, his expression murderous. “Jeesh chill. I keep some spare clothes upstairs and my tracksuits are men’s. You can borrow some.” At this Tony whines in protest.

“But that’s no fuuuun.” He sinks back to the ground and slumps on the sofa, a sulky pout on his face.

“Thank you.” Bruce whispers as the pair of you walk up the stairs quickly and into one of Tony’s many spare rooms. You crashed as his place quite a lot, pretty much always because you couldn’t be bothered to go home after his many gatherings. This had led to a spare room pretty much being claimed by you, the drawers filled with spare pyjamas, underwear and clothes in case.

“Don’t mention it.” You say with a grin, plucking a pair of trousers and a t-shirt out of a drawer and throwing them at him. You turn around quickly to let him change.

“No really, I mean it. You’re always so nice to me.” He says and you can hear the sincerity in his voice.

“Well…I just…” You say, feeling your cheeks flush. You’d always had a soft spot for Bruce. Despite his alter ego he was also so kind and gentle, not to mention incredibly cute and funny. “I do what I do.”

“I appreciate it.” You hear him whisper right next to your ear. You spin around and find him standing right in front of you, only the trousers pulled to just sit loosely on his hips.

“I…” You start to say breathlessly, but before you can finish the sentence you knew was going nowhere anyway, he presses his lips gently against yours. He kisses you softly for a few seconds before pulling away, looking down at you, his pupils blown.

“(y/n)?” He says cautiously when you just look at him blankly. You were trying to process how you had felt about the kiss. How you felt about Bruce.

“Do that again.” You say your heart facing and your stomach twisting with nerves. At this Bruce eagerly claims your lips with his, kissing you with more enthusiasm than before. His lip runs along your bottom lip and you gasp slightly, his tongue pushing into your mouth. Your arms drape over his shoulders and around his neck, pulling you closer to him. His body immediately responds, his arms wrapping around your waist to pull his body tight against yours.

You had processed your feelings about Bruce and the kiss. They were most definitely positive. Feelings that you hadn’t even realised you had were bubbling to the surface as you ran your fingers through Bruce’s hair, and his hands ran down your hips. His fingers dug into your skin and you bucked your hips in response, a low growl escaping his throat into your mouth at the sudden friction.

He pulls his lips from yours and immediately after presses his lips against your neck. You tilt your head slightly to allow him more access, every part of your body sensitive to his touch.

“I need you.” You whisper into his ear, as his lips bite your neck gently, no doubt leaving marks as a reminder for tomorrow. “Now.”

Without saying a word he grabs your legs and wraps them around your waist, holding you tight and walking towards the bed. He falls with you onto the bed, landing on top of you. The pair of you shift slightly so you’re both fully on the bed in a better position and he quickly reclaims your lips. Your leg slips between his and you feel him groan as you press gently, the friction increasing. He moves back and tugs at the hem of your t-shirt, pulling it forcefully over your head. While your hands are above your head after removing your top he takes hold of your wrists and pins them to the bed, kissing you again with more passion than ever before.

The feeling of him taking control was overwhelming, your senses on the verge of overload. You don’t even notice one of his hands moving away from your wrist and trail down your body until it has slipped under your skirt and is massaging you through your underwear.

“Oh GOD.” You cry out, squirming under his touch. He releases your other hand and begins moving down your body, trailing kisses on your exposed skin as he goes. Your breathing quickens, your chest rising and falling rapidly as he pulls your skirt first, then your underwear down your legs. Without a moment to spare his lips are pressed between your legs, his hands grasping your thighs firmly to hold them apart. You tangle your fingers into his hair as he licks and sucks your clit, hitting the right spot over and over.

After a while he moves one of his hands and slides a finger inside you, crooking it slightly and pushing in and out rapidly. The combined feeling of his finger hitting the spot inside of you and his tongue hitting the other is too much. The heat builds too rapidly for you to say anything or give any warning. He moves his head back and continues pumping his finger inside you, your orgasm ripping through your body. Your back arches and you feel yourself squirting, Bruce continuing to move inside you.

Just as you come down from your climax you feel Bruce slip another finger inside you. His mouth is on you again and you quickly find the head building inside you again, then everything is repeated. Your back arches and he continues to pump his fingers inside of you as you come down from your orgasm.

“Did you just…?” He says slowly.

“Twice. That’s a new one for me.” You note appreciatively. Bruce moves back up to face you, his lips pressing on yours again. As his body presses against yours you feel him hard against you, pushing through his trousers. While kissing, you move your hands to the waistband of his trousers, tugging at it gently.

“You sure you’re up for more?” He whispers with a chuckle and you raise an eyebrow in response.

“You underestimate me Mr Banner.” You say, pulling his trousers forcibly down. You take him in your hand and start pumping, smiling slightly at the slightly whine he makes at the touch of your hand. He pushes you off however and you lean over to the bedside drawer, pulling the top drawer open. You pluck out a condom and hand it to Bruce, winking.

“Tony keeps all his rooms fully stoked. Would you expect any less?” You explain, seeing his quizzical look.

“That makes sense and is at the same time quite disgusting.” Bruce muses while straddling you.

“Can we not spend too much time thinking about it please?” You say, running your fingers up and down his chest. He grins and rips open the condom wrapper with his teeth, pulling it out and rolling it on. Dear god was that hot. Without even a heads up he thrusts into you hard and fast, holding himself up with one arm, his other hand between your legs massaging your clit.

It takes a surprisingly short amount of time before you feel yourself close around him, Bruce pumping through your orgasm, riding you through the pleasure. But still he keeps going, his thrusts becoming more urgent as you come down from your high, only to be dragged back up again. This time, Bruce finishes with you, his thrusts becoming sloppy as you cry out, your body yet again tensing in pure undeniable pleasure. 

Bruce rolls off of you, the pair of you sweaty and panting, lying in silence next to each other.

“I came four times.” You say slowly, turning to face Bruce. “Four.”

“And I only came once. Now if that isn’t selfish I don’t know what is.” Bruce says, grinning at you. You punch his arm playfully and laugh.

“Shit man.” You say with a sigh. “Bruce Banner is a fucking sex god.”


	20. Loki part two

He wastes no time picking up where you’d left off and pulls you back into him, his lips returning to yours with fervour. You moan into his mouth as his long fingers dig into your hips, pulling you tight against his slim hips.

Your chest brushes against his roughly where you’re both breathing heavily, your hands pawing at his shoulders to bring him closer into you. You had never wanted someone this badly before, the feeling was entirely new to you but you welcomed it, loving what he did to you.

He steps closer to your bed, making you stumble slightly to walk backwards as he distracts you with his tongue against yours, and the back of your knees hit the bed. He pulls away then, smirking as you follow his lips, wanting more.

He grabs your wrists, taking them off his shoulders and places them down by your sides. You heart was about ready to burst, missing the feeling of his skin on yours as he stands back. Circling around you, he moves onto the bed, your back is facing him and skin prickling with expected touches.

You go to turn around but his hand on your neck stops your movement. “Stay there, don’t move.” He croons, his voice dripping like hot wax. His hand trails from your neck down your spine, slowly, drawing out the anticipation that was bubbling in the pit of your stomach. Cool fingers brush along the thin line of exposed flesh just under your shirt before he moves his hand under.

Nails scrape along your skin, leaving goose bumps as they go, until he reaches the clasp of your bra which is undone with a flick of his fingers. His hand disappears and you can only hear the rustling of clothing moving behind you, his slight breath on your back, as his shirt falls to the floor next to you. You have to fight the desire to turn around, begging to be touched again but part of you enjoys the anticipation of not knowing what he would do next.

His hands grasp the bottom of your shirt and you raise your arms so he can take it off you, trembling as your upper half meets the cool air. You jump slightly when he covers your eyes with material, your shirt you realise, the room plunging into darkness and your other senses heightening. He ties it tightly behind your head, a few strands of your hair catching in the knot, the pain only sending sparks of sensation down your core that add to your growing arousal.  

He chuckles breathily by your ear as you jump at his every touch, your body overly responsive to any fleeting sensation felt. He places one firm kiss to the base of your neck and spreads his hands over your breasts, his firm chest pushing against your back as he kneads and rubs. Your head falls to rest on his shoulder as your body flushes, your knees turning to jelly.

He runs his hands down over your stomach, hand splaying over your abdomen and stroking in broad, sensuous circles. It dips just under the waistband of your jeans, rough fingertips running along the elastic of your underwear in a way that makes your clit throb in excitement. He moves his hand to your buttons and slowly undoes each one individually while his thumb strokes the flesh above your jeans. You’d chosen to wear jeans that had a whole row of buttons today and you cursed yourself now as he stroked over only the inch of newly exposed flesh as he unbuttons each one, taking his time.

Finally, he starts to slip your jeans past your hips and you quickly kick them away when they fall to the floor, leaving you in only your knickers. He grabs your chin with a grasping hand and turns your head to smash his mouth onto yours as his other hand slips into your knickers. You gasp and moan long and low into his mouth as he rubs a single digit over your clit, up and down in a torturous manner.

“You feel amazing.” He grunts on your lips, his fingers holding tight to your chin. He grinds his growing bulge into your butt as his fingers push you back into him and you both pant and squirm together at the growing pressure. Wanting to tease him like he was you, you reach behind you and slide your hand into his trousers, grabbing his length firmly.

He hisses as you start to pump him slowly, running your thumb over his sensitive head which makes him buck into your palm. His finger moves faster over your clit as you do, your thighs starting to quiver as the ball of pleasure between your hips grows. You’re both stroking and edging each other closer and closer when he grunts and throws you onto the bed by your hips.

He crawls on top of you and attacks your mouth with a vicious desire that you return in a needy rush. Wanting to see his face you rip the blindfold off, taking in the sight of the beautiful man above you, his eyes lidded with want and pleasure.

With quick, flustered hands you both remove the rest of each other’s clothes. His swollen lips press to yours again insistently as his hips pull you close to him, finally burying himself into your slick cavern with a groan from both of you.

He starts moving slowly, meshing his lips with yours messily as you both breathe into each other, chests heaving against the others. He runs his hands up your sides slowly to pin your hands to the pillows, leaving you to wrap your legs around his hips to pull him deeper into you.

You throw your head back with a moan as his hips snap into yours at just the right angle and he drops his head to rest on your neck. The wet sound of his body pumping into yours, his fingernails lightly digging into your wrists and his gruff grunts send your body haywire, the ball of pressure growing in the pit of your stomach.

His thrusts get faster as he nibbles your neck and you can feel that sensation starting to come over you, your toes curling as he pushes you further and further to the brink. “ _Loki…”_ You hiss as his teeth scrap over a particularly sensitive part of skin and you can feel your orgasm building further. “ _I’m gonna – I’m gonna…”_

You both groan as you’re body explodes in pleasure, your eyes squeezing shut of their own accord as your body twitches with each ripple of sensation. Loki’s thrusts pick up speed as you clench around him, pushing him over the edge with you. Opening your eyes you lock eyes, yours hazy as your pleasure ebbed and his flickering as his own orgasm breaks over him, not breaking your gaze until the last tremors have stilled in you and the tension leaves your muscles.

Even as you’d both come down he doesn’t move away from you, choosing instead to drop his head to kiss you again, your breathing still heavy and the smell of sex around you leaving you with an odd feeling of comfort and affection.

He rolls you over, pulling out of you so you rest comfortably on his chest, his hand absentmindedly weaving through your hair as he gets comfortable, eyes closing with a small, contented smile. In this quiet an anxious feeling starts to build around the calm you’d been feeling. You knew this night would mean a lot to you and your heart was heavy with the thought that it wouldn’t mean the same to Loki.

Just as your mind began to panic around the idea he adjusts himself underneath you, turning so he’s looking directly at you and uses the arm he’d wrapped around your body to lift your chin so he could plant a sweet kiss on your lips.

“Sleep love,” He mutters, laying his head back again to close his eyes, his hand lingering on your shoulder as he absentmindedly trailed his fingers back and forth over your skin.

You close your eyes with a sigh, deciding to just enjoy the feeling of him wrapped around you for the time being. Figuring out what the two of you were could come later.


	21. Wanda part two

You don’t let Wanda get too far away from the closet before you wrap a hand around her wrist. Glancing about the room quickly you make sure no one is paying the two of you too much attention before you lean into her to whisper in her ear.

“Maybe we should head upstairs.” You breathe against the shell of her ear, a shiver running over her as you do. You could tell you were both equally affected by the dream you had shared together, the ghost of her body against yours still lingering in your mind even if it wasn’t real.

She draws a plump lip between her teeth as she looks at you, glancing behind her at the party that continued without your presence as well and nodding quickly.You both giggle as you link hands and jog toward the elevator but Tony’s voice stops you. “Hey, Tweedledee dee and Tweedledum, you gotta come back for the next part of the game!”

You both look at each other with small secretive smiles and make a run for your rooms, laughing as Tony’s voice gets quieter and quieter as he calls after you. The sprint to your rooms seems to last forever, Wanda’s hand pulling you steadily as your heart beats in anticipation and your mouth dries, watching her long legs as she runs.

As soon as you’re in the hall she spins round to face you with a mischievous smile, stopping so suddenly your momentum drives you into her and to the wall so you’re pressed closely. Laughing breathlessly, you run your hands along her waist, enjoying the feeling of her body pushed to yours like it was.

“You gonna make my dreams come true?” She asks, an eyebrow quirking in amusement. More brazenly than you would have expected from the serious witch she places the flat of her palm on your crotch, a gasp stuttering from your lips as she rubs her hand into you.

“Okay, let’s go inside. Now. Please.” You say insistently, making her laugh again, and stumble over to your door to open it, flinging the door open and closing it quickly behind you as you hurry inside. It’s still dark in your room, and images of your closet dream flash in your mind and make your face burn with heat.

You wanted to touch her so badly but in this darkness you find yourself for some reason worried. You and Wanda had always shared an intense connection beyond any intimate stuff, and your dream in the closet proved that she wanted this but you had still never shared any moments outside of the fantasy. You had never kissed. You trail nervously after Wanda who was confidently jumping onto your bed, unaware of your inner panic.

When she notices you holding back she sits up and questioningly tilts her head, “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, I just…” You sit on the bed next to her and sigh, “I’m just nervous I guess. This’ll be our first real kiss won’t it?” You laugh but it sounds slightly hollow from nerves. Gently, she takes your hand.

“Nothing will go wrong.” She quietly says, seeming to know what to say to ease you. “We can just go as fast or as slow as we’re comfortable with. But I know we both want.. something from this so I’m ready. I’m ready for you.”

At her words, something inside you breaks and you feel your nerves drift away into a more comfortable feeling of closeness and a more fiery need to touch her, to hold her. You can hear her breathing deeply beside you and you’re drawn toward the sound, your lips finding hers almost instantly even in the dark.

You can feel her sigh into the kiss, your anatomies fitting together better than you had even fantasised about before, the feeling of her mouth more like an ocean of passion rather than the lone wave you had expected.

She catches you as you fall against her, turning you around so you’re laying on your back while she continues to kiss you deeply. Fingers pull at your jean buttons, popping them open and you both yank them down with hurried hands. You felt like your lungs were going to burst from deprivation but you couldn’t pull away from her.

She leans back first and you both take deep breaths, you’re mouth tingling. She starts kissing along your jaw and trailing her lips down the column of your neck, a hand slipping into your underwear to glide over your sensitive bud. Shivers run down your spine, your toes curling as she kneads your clit, drawing small moans from your mouth.

You were sure you would be embarrassed about the noises you were making later but with Wanda licking and sucking at the skin of your neck and her hand working you over you couldn’t hold back your desire. You buck your hips into her hand when she pulls away with a chuckle and you feel that desperate need for her to continue fill you with irritation before she drops her head down.

Your underwear is off in a flash and her hot tongue is swiping over your clit, the sensations that were building before crashing back to you tenfold. You moan loudly, your body pulsing under her mouth and you can feel that bubble of pleasure rising and rising until it bursts and your body is overcome with ecstasy.

She rides out your orgasm and begins trailing sweeter kisses over your stomach while you catch your breath, your whole body feeling warm and content.

“Well, that was so much better than I had ever thought it could be.” You whisper in awe, almost without thinking but before you can be embarrassed she giggles, pulling herself up to curl at your side.

“It was good for me too.” She kisses you softly and heart beats faster again just from her touch.


	22. Steve part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok just a quick thing because we have had a lot of comments about this. Wanda and Pietro part 2 ARE going to be written. We just aren't doing it in order anymore. We have split the characters between two of us and one is going faster than the other with theirs. Everything will get done though.

“Why are we going to your place?” Steve asks, pulling on his seatbelt. Ah yes. Good guy Steve is always cautious and conscious of the law.

“Because that’s where I live.”

“Shouldn’t I go to my place?” 

“Nah. You can crash at mine then mini golf tomorrow.” You say with a shrug.

“That makes sense I guess.” He replies. He leans across while you’re driving and rests his hand gently on your knee. You look down at it and smile, pleased by the affectionate gesture. Well…what started as affectionate. When he starts sliding his hand up the inside of your thigh however it turns very quickly from affectionate to arousing. When he reaches the top of your thigh you jerk so hard the car swerves violently into the other lane. Luckily it was the middle of the night and nobody was out, otherwise you would have had a hard time explaining to people how you had crashed.

Well yes officer so it was like this. I just had very hot car sex with my pal Captain America who has buns of steel I might add. Buns of America hahaha no? No ok not a time for ass jokes. So yes we had sex and he didn’t throw the condom out of the car window we didn’t litter I thought you’d appreciate knowing that. No? Alright jeesh. Yes so we did that and decided to go back to mine because we’re playing mini golf tomorrow. Then the funny thing is he decided that ya know, he was still up for it and slid his hand up my leg. You know how it is officer. Anywho he got so high and touched my…well…yes and in shock I jerked and the steering wheel just went with me and I swerved into the opposite lane and collided with this poor gentleman. 

“Nobody likes a head on collision…” You mutter to yourself, shaking your head.

“What?” Steve says, looking at you in confusion, his hand still pretty high up on your leg.

“I urr…inner monologue. Maybe we should remove this…” You take his hand and lift it off your leg. “until we get back. It’s a tad distracting having your hand practically on my vagina while I’m trying to drive believe it or not.”

“Funny that.” Steve says, grinning and taking back his hand. 

“Thankfully…we are almost home.” You mutter to yourself, pulling into your apartment blocks parking lot. By the time you get to your apartment though, things have changed slightly. You yawn heavily in the elevator, your eyelids heavy. 

“You alright?” Steve asks as you lead him wearily into your apartment. 

“Very tired.” You say simply. The night’s events had caught up with you and all you could think about was your warm, cosy bed. Steve follows you wordlessly as you stumble through your apartment to your bedroom without turning on any of the lights.

“Oh fuck.” You hear Steve mutter, followed by a crash of something falling.

“Mind the thing.” You say absentmindedly, too tired to care. When you finally get to your room you flick the light on and begin stripping off any unnecessary restrictive clothing.

“Oh urr…sorry.” Steve says when he walks in and see’s you in the process of removing your clothes.

“Steve.” You straighten up. “We had sex literally not twenty minutes ago. And you are apologising for walking in on me getting changed.”

“Well yeah. You might not have wanted me to see you. I wouldn’t you to feel uncomfortable.” Damn that good guy Steve. Always right. And always sexy. 

“Well that’s very sweet of you, thank you. But I don’t mind you seeing me change, or naked for that matter. If that’s ok with you?”

“You know, I don’t think I’m going to have a problem with it.” Steve replies with a grin, reaching around behind you and unhooking your bra with one twist of his fingers. 

“Hey! You got it first time!” You say, holding your hand up. “High five!”

“Are we high fiving me unhooking your bra?” Steve asks, bringing his hand up to meet yours.

“Damn straight we are.” You say, pinging the bra across the room and jumping into bed. “Now get out of those clothes and get into bed.”

“You sure you don’t want to do it for me?” He asks, winking.

“Nah. This is all you my friend.” You say, snuggling down and observing Steve beginning to undress. “Slower.”

“OH that’s what you want huh?” Steve says, raising an eyebrow. He begins rhythmically swaying his hips as he pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it at you. It lands on your head and you huff slightly, making Steve chuckle. He gets rid of his jeans relatively quickly after that and slides into bed next to you, his skin cold against your already warm body.

“Keep those damn feet away from me!” You cry, feeling his cold toes brush against your leg. In response he presses his feet quickly against you, laughing when you cry out. “That’s it. No more sexual favours for you.” 

“I’d like to see you resist.” Steve murmurs into your hair, pressing his lips against your neck. He wraps his arms around you and you let your body relax into his, your eyes closing. 

“Night night.” You mumble under your breath and you just about hear Steve reply before you fall into a happy sleep.

\---

“Mate you are going down.” You say happily, walking across the mini golf course to the first hole. Sticking to the plan, you and Steve had woken up, had breakfast and headed straight for mini golf. Your first date. You were trying not to let it phase you, you wanted to win.

“Don’t try me. I am an excellent golfer.” Steve shoots back, handing you your club and a ball. 

“As the lady and the clear pro out of the two of us, I will go first.” You say, Steve extending his arm and bowing slightly as an offering. You place the ball carefully at the start and begin lining up the shot. 

“You’re not standing right.” Steve muses from behind you.

“What are you on about?” You ask, straightening and turning to look at him.

“Do what you were doing before.” He says, and you take up the generic putting pose. 

“You need to bend over a little more.” Steve says and you oblige, leaning forward slightly, unsure how this would help. “Little more…” You continue bending and it takes you a surprisingly long time to work out what he was doing.

“Got a good view back there?” You ask, practically doubled over at this point. 

“Hey I’m just giving you some helpful golf pointers.” He says innocently.

“Yeah my ass.” You mutter, straightening.

“Exactly.” At this you turn and glare at Steve who is smiling at you innocently. You turn back and focus on the ball, swinging and hitting it down the straight directly into the hole. 

“Oh would you look at that.” You say, strutting down the straight and grabbing your ball from the hole. “I believe that’s a hole in one.” 

“So is this.” Steve says, taking his shot. As yours did, it goes straight down towards you and lands in the hole.

“Hmm…you are a worthy competitor.” You say slowly, narrowing your eyes at Steve. “But I shall still win.”

“We’ll see about that.”

You move to the next hole, one of those stereotypical mini golf holes with a huge windmill the shoot the ball through. You place your ball down and line up your shot, jumping when you feel hands behind you snaking down your arms. Steve’s body melds against yours, his back pressed against yours, his crotch pressed against your ass, his mouth right next to your ear. 

“Swing like this.” He whispers, using you like a puppet. Your arms swing with his and shoot the ball straight though the giant windmill and through the other side. He takes a while to let you go, enough time for a heat to build in the pit of your stomach, leading you to do something reckless. You grab his hand and drag him towards the windmill, glancing around and checking there isn’t anybody nearby.

“What are you doing?” He asks, watching in confusion as you open the side hatch door to the windmill that you knew would be there for the mechanics of it all. You turn and grin at him, a glint in your eye as you reply.

“I’m fucking you in the windmill.”


	23. Thor part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back baby.

“SOMEBODY PLEASE GET ME EYE WASH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND ALL THAT IS HOLY.” Is the first thing you hear Tony screaming when you leave the bedroom. You sigh and take a deep breath before continuing down the stairs, silence falling across the room when you come into view. You pause on the stairs, confused by the sudden hush. The hush however was apparently the calm before the storm, as the room burst into raucous laughter, complete with teary eyes and slapping of knees. 

“EYE WASH!” Tony continues his screaming, running around the room like a headless chicken, apparently adding to the hilarity of the whole situation.

“What is so funny?” You hear Thor ask from behind you, setting the ruffians off into a fresh roll of laughter, Thor only seeming more confused. 

“I need to burn that room. Or my eyes. Can I burn my eyes? Who has acid? ACID!” Tony is now shouting, and Thor seems to click.

“Ah yes this was about upstairs.” 

“Ur yarh.” You agree, walking down the rest of the steps into the midst of the laughing buffoons that are you friends. “Will you animals calm down?”

“We’ll calm down if you tell us if you got down.” You hear Clint call from the back, whoops and cheers of agreement echoing his shout.

“Clint man I thought we were friends.” You strain to be heard over the shouts of questions being fired at you in quick succession. “Ok ok! One at a time. Good lord people you are savages.”

“Did you just commit sodomy in Tony's spare room?” Loki shoots at you from the corner. At this Tony rushes forward with a first aid kit eye wash tube pushed firmly onto his face, apparently eager to hear the answer. 

“What’s sodomy?” You hear Pietro ask, Natasha quickly leaning over and whispering in his ear. “Oh god! Answer the question!” 

“No! We didn’t ok! What’s a little harmless blow job between friends?” You say with a shrug, noting Wanda nodding along from the side of the crowd. 

“Can I get one then?” Bucky asks, suddenly right in front of you. 

“Step back.” Thor is pushing you to the side, glowering at Bucky who looks completely unimpressed. 

“Hey, we’re friends, I enjoy blowjobs. It was an innocent question.” Bucky says casually with a shrug.

“Stay away from (y/n) if you know what’s good for you.” Thor practically growled, making a heat swirl in your stomach.

“Well would you look at that.” Loki drawls from the back of the room, an amused smirk pulling at his lip. “It seems Thor here has a new pet.”

“You watch your tongue brother!” Thor shouts, puffing out his chest and standing to his full height. He is one step away from thrusting out his arm and summoning Mjölnir, but you dash forward and put your hand gently on his chest before he can do anything. He deflates slightly under your touch, and turns to look at you, eyes shining.

“Calm yourself, it’s only harmless fun.” 

“He was-“

“Trying to get a rise out of you.”

“Seems like you got a rise out of Thor earlier!” Clint calls again from the back, that mother fucker. A chorus of ooooooo’s circle the group, Thor relaxing slightly and smiling, laughing along with the others. 

“Alright everyone, it’s time to get out of my house I am sick of you all and I don’t need Bob the Builder here wrecking my house with his tonka toy hammer.” Tony calls, pushing and shoving people haphazardly towards his door. Thor holds out his hand and before Tony can protest, you hear crashing and creaking as Mjölnir smashes through the floor of the bedroom above and lands in Thor’s hand.

“Sorry?” Thor says with a shrug, Tony hanging his head in defeat. 

“Ok bye Tony!” You call, quickly steering Thor out of the house, the others in hot pursuit. 

“(y/n) may I speak with you quickly?” Thor asks, pulling you gently aside once you are back outside, everyone heading individually to their cars. 

“Sure, what’s up?” You ask, grinning at him, ignoring Pietro and Wanda standing behind Thor’s back making kissy faces.

“Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow?”

“Like…on a date?”

“If you want to call it that.”

“Well…” You don’t quite know what to do, you sure as hell weren’t expecting this. “I don’t see why not.”

“Excellent.” Thor smiles broadly, leaning forward and kissing you gently on the cheek. You stand stock still as he walks away from you, and watch as he pauses, then turns back.

“What?” You ask as you watch his eyes roam your body once, before he calls across.

“Maybe I’ll return that favour from earlier.” Then he winks, turns, and leaves.


End file.
